Sonic the Hedgehog: The Beginning of A New Hero
by Jennifer White
Summary: Amy: 'Since when did Sonic have a son' This is a story after Sonic X. Sonic is on his normal mission against Eggman with Shadow on his side. But when his and Shadow's DNA clashes with chaos energy. It gives two new hedgehogs one black and one light blue. What adventures will the hedgehogs have next? (rank T for one romance scene - squeal)
1. Prologue

**Since this is just the start you don't know what's going on so there's a person called Sinnos which accidently was formed to life (how read the next chapter) and now Sinnos is arguing with Sonic.**

_**Prologue**_

~Amy's point of view~

The day before he was unknowing about to have a life changing experience, eruptions happened between him and Sonic. Sinnos was irritated he gritted his teeth holding his tears back, like his father he struggled not to show so much emotion.

"Just admit it, it's true!" Sinnos exclaimed almost with tears pouring

"I won't agree with lies!" Sonic shot back

"It's true, I know it is!" Sinnos strongly cried

"I have enough of this discussion go to your room till I come up!" Sonic ended as Sinnos slammed the door on his way

"I think you went a bit harsh on him." I told him

"He has the wrong ideas in his mind he has to clear that." Sonic aimed to lower his voice after drinking a glass of water to smoothen his dry throat from yelling so much.

I was scared a supernatural like he could do anything rational, He could serious easily stress his mental health. Sonic was still in his chair while I went to Sinnos' room. I had a funny vibration around my body as I went up the stairs. Fear of his exclaiming at me my hand was shaking as I reached the knob. I opened it slowly no sigh of him so far I looked further into the room, still not a trace. I stepped in then ran as I realized the window was open.

"Sinnos! SINNOS!" I yelled hard till it croaked and I couldn't speak anymore. I had this sick feeling in my heart, which was drawn in deeper.

"What's all the yelling?" Sonic said as I wept he scanned the room aware of the unlocked window as he hugged me. Sonic left to find him and then realized he made a mistake and he was half-true. I collapsed onto my bed wondering what Sinnos was doing. I dug my face onto the pillow it started to soak from my flowing tears. I heard a scruffy noise like paper under my pillow; it was a note in his slant writing. How it all came to this? I'll start at the very begging...

~End of Amy's P.O.V~


	2. The Beginning Of A New Hero

This is my first fanfic so it's going to have loads of mistakes. This might sound boring, well it's only a filler the real deal happens in Vol.2 so basically this is the hedgehogs past so that you understand Vol.2. Hope you like you do, sent a review (hey that rhymes).

Chapter 1

It was a clear sky with the full moon gazing down at a lake. On the other side of the lake was a line of trees and a pathway. The lake water was still, until a streak of blue swept past, leaving a strong breeze which made the trees bend.

Sonic was in a rush you can see it, in the expression of his face. He glares at one of Eggman's typical ships which had a symbol which he recognized. He put on a more fierce face and went even faster. As soon as he stepped into Eggman's region the alarms went off signalling the Egg pawns to crowd around Sonic. Sonic stood there impatiently waiting for the Egg pawns to get close enough so the he could demolish them in a sonic second. He position himself getting ready to launch an attack, but then suddenly stopped on seeing the sight of a flash going passed him and filled the area of broken down Egg pawns. Sonic turns around to see Shadow, deep down he was shocked that he had survived a previous blast which happened when Chris was around. But he didn't show it and acted normal.

'Nice to see that you're in one piece.' Sonic announced

'I know what's going on, so let's skip the chit chat and retrieve the emeralds.' Shadow acknowledged

'How did you know?' Sonic questioned

'I've been around for a while. As I said let's move it.' Shadow ordered

They both made their way up to Eggman's ship bashing every machine in sight.

'Why does that blue pest always turn up at the wrong time? Mocoon, Decoon turn on the generator and make it fast before Sonic gets here.' Eggman demanded

'Right away!' Mocoon and Decoon said mutually

The robots turned on the generator and Eggman was about to place a yellow emerald into its slot. The door busted open and Sonic was at the doorway Eggman's eyes were fixed onto Sonic.

'Why isn't it Sonic, you're too late all have to do is to put the last emerald in place and there, an Eggman Empire to rule of this planet.' Eggman boasted

'Can you put it in before I snatch it off you?' Sonic reassured himself

Eggman put on a frustrating expression on his face and quickly spun to put the emerald in place. As Eggman was talking to Sonic, Shadow made his way to the door were Sonic was standing.

'What took you so long?' Sonic asked

'I would've sooner if you weren't afraid of water.' Shadow claimed

Shadow was looking at Sonic with a hint of anger and Sonic sweats in embarrassment. Eggman curved around when he heard Shadow's voice.

'But how?' Eggman said confusingly

'Stop what you're doing.' Shadow stipulated

'So you're gonna play like that are you? Bacon!' Eggman exclaimed

Vocoon pulled the lever and out came two heavily armed robots, as the robots entered Eggman was in his hover chair already making his way out with Mocoon, Decoon and Vocoon hanging on the side.

'Hope you have fun.' Eggman said sarcastically

Sonic and Shadow were now left with the two robots and the generator, Sonic came up with a plan Shadow was thinking the same. They both nodded to each other and went to different sides of the room with the robots closely firing at them. They both stood next to the generator and the robots fired but instead of hitting the hedgehogs they hit the generator. The emeralds flung out and Sonic collected them in a flash. Sonic and Shadow powered up into super mode and easily defeated the two robots. The generator was badly broken and was about to explode Sonic and Shadow noticed this. The room was collapsing in on itself the door was blocked there was no way out.

'We don't have enough time to get out.' Shadow looks around 'The roof, chaos control!'

Time was slowed down for a short moment. Sonic and Shadow make their way out. There many things in the way. A sharp blade cuts off a piece of Sonic's and Shadow's hair. The hair drifted into the machine, Sonic and Shadow just made it out they both stood on an edge of a cliff. They watched as the emeralds scattered two bright lights one blue and one black emerged out of the dome of light. Sonic and Shadow had the instincts to follow the bright light. Sonic and Shadow turned back to their normal state.

'Until we meet again.' Sonic said

They departed from each other; Sonic was now running into the forest. He looks around nothing was there except the forest itself. He hears something coming towards him in the distance. A sudden streak of light blue comes in front and bumps into him.

'Sorry.' the hedgehog apologized

Sonic looked at the hedgehog he was a light blue which looked quite like Sonic. The only differences were the colour of the hedgehog's fur and eyes which was amber.

'How did you do that?' Sonic asked

'Do what?' the hedgehog queried

'How did you run that fast?' Sonic gets to the point

'I just did.' the hedgehog simply answered

'What's your name?' Sonic is trying to know who he was

'Err...I don't... have one?' the hedgehog said unsurely

'Who are your parents?' Sonic thinking of sending him back

'I don't have any, well I think I don't.' the hedgehog replied

'Where do you live?' Sonic is more specific

'I don't that either, and I'm lost.' the hedgehog responded

'Well I guess you can come with me.' Sonic finally stops with the questions

'Really?' the hedgehog said making it sound too good to be true

'Sure.' Sonic said in a positive tone. 'One last thing make sure you get in before I do.'

'Why?' the hedgehog wondered

'No real reason.' Sonic lied

The hedgehog steps in to Tails' workshop where the others were waiting for Sonic to arrive. The light blue hedgehog steps in first, Amy jumps up and hugs the hedgehog tightly. She lets go and when she noticed that it's not Sonic and the light blue hedgehog tries to catch his breath back. Sonic then steps in and then Amy hugs him tightly.

'Hi guys, _humph!_' Sonic said cheerfully until Amy came along.

Amy hugged him tightly she let go after a while. Sonic tried to get his breath back.

'What took you so long?' Knuckles asked

'The chaos energy reading was off the charts' Tails pointed out

'At least Sonic's O.K now.' Amy said

'Who's this?' Cream pondered

'Him? I found him stranded in the forest and he's got no where else to go.' Sonic is giving the info

Cream came in front of the hedgehog and the hedgehog notices the chao hovering behind her.

'What's that behind you?' the hedgehog was wondering

'This is my friend Cheese haven't you seen a Chao before?' Cream saying like it was impossible not to know.

The hedgehog shook his head.

'They're really friendly.' Cream started off

Cheese dragged the hedgehog to play with him, the hedgehog and Cream started to interact with each other.

'Taking care of the kid is going to be hard work, don't you know that?' Knuckles knowing his facts

'Well yeah.' Sonic said in a laid back sort of way

'Great now you got more responsibilities, if anything happens to him it'll be in your hands.' Knuckles was persuaded that it was a bad idea

'He's not that tough to keep around, he's much stronger than you think he is. _Whistles.'_Sonic defending his decision

'You called' the hedgehog responded

'Go to the forest and come back.' Sonic instructed

'That's easy I'll do it in a flash.' the hedgehog said

The hedgehog rushes out and brings back a branch.

'How did he do that?' Knuckles said astonishingly

'I thought Sonic was the only fastest one around.' Cream saying the facts

'This is interesting, I'd like to exam him to find out what makes him so fast.' Tails said in impression

'You can do that later.' She turns to the hedgehog. 'What's your name?' Amy wanted to know

'He doesn't have one.' Sonic interrupted

'Let's name him.' Cream said

'I'm no good at names.' Knuckles said truthfully

'I'd come up with things for machines.' Tails thought

'How about Manic.' Amy gives an idea

'Definitely not.' He looks at the hedgehog and starts to think. 'How about… Sinnos.'

'Could do with that.' Knuckles said

'Not bad.' Tails thought over it

'Where should he stay?' Amy was wondering

'My workshop's not the place for kids.' Tails said knowingly

'I think my mum's already got enough jobs.' Cream said while Cheese was hovering round

'I don't think he'd want to stay on Angle Island.' Knuckles said

'My place is free plus has space, I'd take care of him.' Amy blurted out

'But I want to stay with Sonic.' Sinnos said wantingly

They all stare at Sonic, he starts to sweat with pressure.

'Fine... I'll go with you.' Sonic said and turned down his voice near the end.

_'O my days Sonic at my place, it's like a dream come true.'_ Amy was thinking to herself

Meanwhile on the other side of the forest Shadow was still looking around. He sees something black moving fast around the trees and bushes which made sounds. A black hedgehog lands behind Shadow. Shadow turns around to see a black hedgehog that looked like him but he had maroon strips and didn't have a golden bracelet. Also the colour of his eyes were maroon.

'Who are you?' Shadow queried

'I was going to ask you the same question.' the hedgehog said not really answering the question

'Listen kid, I don't think you're laudable enough to know.'

'If you want it like that...' the hedgehog started off

'You think you're up for me; you're just a kid.' Shadow continued with his ideas

The hedgehog attacks in the middle of his sentence.

'O.K let's go, unless you're too afraid.' the hedgehog challenged

'Too afraid! Ha, I'll have you know that I am the ultimate life form.' Shadow boasted

'Show it then.' the hedgehog said not really impressed

They both attack each other constantly, the black hedgehog knocked down Shadow and Shadow gets up and the hedgehog just watches him.

I finally changed the format I hope now that it sounds better if you like it so far then you'll be shocked to find out who they really are.


	3. Fitting In

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter I'm always changing what to put in. I already made some changes to chapter 40. And I figured out that I should've change chapter 1 which I did. And I would like to thank midnight sawc without her I wouldn't have been able to upload this chapter enjoy!

Chapter 2- Fitting in

'You know for a second there I thought I got you then.' The other hedgehog went cocky

'You really are a kid. Chaos spear! 'It was pinned to the black hedgehog, and smoke emerged from where the black hedgehog was standing. 'Now I've got you.' Shadow thought

The hedgehog sprints out the smoke into the air, and looks straight down at Shadow. By this time the black hedgehog had scratches and marks all over him.

'Chaos, helix spear!' Exclaimed the hedgehog

It hits Shadow and flings him to aside but Shadow can still stand.

'Where did you get a move like that?' Shadow frustrated

'Remember the deal no answer till we're done.' They rapidly attack each other, but they both were starting to lose their breath. 'Now for a finisher. Chaos control!' The hedgehog planned

'What the...!' Shadow couldn't finish his sentence, Shadow kneeled to the ground.

'You're very tough for a kid. My names Shadow, what's your name?' Shadow asked as the hedgehog helped him up.

'I don't have a name.' he admitted

'What about parents?' Shadow pressed on

'Don't know that either, all I can remember is being here and finding you.' he looked at Shadow as he pauses and thinks.

_'He could be another life form, better check with the doc.'_ Shadow cogitated 'You want to come with me?'

'With you?' he raised an eyebrow

'Well yeah maybe with a bit of training you'll fit perfectly. Stay close and don't lose your way.' Shadow suggested

They made their way out of the forest and into the open. A black figure was in front of the full moon.

'My, I haven't seen you for a very long time.' a voice said from above

'How come you're back early from future city?' he said, as she lands in front of Shadow

'Well, you see there were already thieves there and they are a gang of three. I couldn't steal anything in the stores, but I did manage to steal a gem off the thieves. Man that big guy should have looked before closing the door.' Rouge boasted and looks behind Shadow. 'Who's he?' Shadow looks behind him.

'Him? He's a friend. _Changing the subject_. 'Where's Eggman's base?' Shadow had known him to have something he wanted

'Just over those mountains, but why would you want to go there?' Rouge concerned

'I still need to find out what happened.' Shadow said as the black hedgehog was listening to their conversation.

'How are meant to convince Eggman that you are working for him?' Rouge whined

'Simple, he's gonna use me but instead I'll be using him, I'll be off now.' Shadow didn't want to explain all

'Wait for me!' Rouge tagged along

Shadow, Rouge and the black hedgehog headed to Eggman's base.

EGGMAN

'We have somebody at the door.' Decoon announced

The door slides open and Shadow steps in along with Rouge and the black hedgehog.

'You came back? What do you want this time?' Eggman wanted the catch and quick

'You know.' Shadow looked at him straight

'If you want to know you'll have to work for me first.' Eggman ordered first

'O.K, it's a deal.' Shadow took it easy ways

'I see you bought Rouge along with you, but who's that other hedgehog?' Eggman was curious

'Him, he's a friend.' Shadow came up quickly

'Does he have a name?' Eggman thought

Before the black hedgehog could speak, Shadow beat him to it.

'His name's Leo.' Shadow snapped a name out of nowhere as the black hedgehog or should I say Leo looked at Shadow with confusion.

THE FOLLOWING WEEK

Sonic and Sinnos were running all over the place, past the lake over the mountains into town, and through the fields where Cream, Amy and Cream's mum was. And finally past Tails, Tails was on one of his computer which was set up to capture Sonic and Sinnos running. They past Tails and stopped a few meters away and ran next to Tails.

'So who won this time?' Sinnos urged to know

'Wait a bit I need to zoom in.' Tails told him

'Wait! I'm going to the lake and back.' With that Sonic left.

'O.K I'm done I figured it out.' Sonic came back 'it's...' they were both listening. 'Another tie.' Tails was still looking at the computer screen.

'I should've done a speed boom before I went past the mountains.' Sinnos regretted as he went off to the starting line

'Are you still doing that DNA test?' Sonic asked

'Yep.' Tails answered

'When are you going to finish that?' Sonic was more curious

'Probably tomorrow.' Tails estimated

'I wonder as well how he could run as fast as me. Mind if I come tomorrow?'

'Not at all.'

'Come on you guys we got to go!' Amy shouted on the other side of the field.

'Why now?' He whined 'It's not evening yet.' Sinnos whined

'I know, and I also know you didn't do your maths homework.' Amy shot back

'Busted!' Sonic intensively gripped his shoulders

_'How did she know?'_ Sinnos pondered in his mind

Sinnos, Sonic and Any went back to Amy's place. Sinnos was sitting in his room looking puzzled at his work and answered one or two sections and had five more left. Sonic was sitting on Sinnos' bed.

'Remind me again why I have to go to school?' Sinnos never really likes it there

'Because a hero isn't just fit, but clever too.' Sonic gets up and looks over Sinnos' shoulder. 'Why do you have two sheets the same?'

'Just in case I make too many scribbles on the first. You know you're sounding more like Amy by the day.'

Sonic moves near the corner of the room and picks up a guitar, and starts to play some tunes. 'Can Amy do that?'

'You're right.' Sinnos agreed

'Did you read any of my tunes?' Seeing the music book open.

'I need to focus on my work now.'

'O.K I'm leaving, sure you don't want to get off the chair.' Sonic trying to get Sinnos to go with him

'Please.'

'I think I'll run to the chilly dog stand.'

'O.K now that's cheating.' Sinnos gets up a closes his maths book and runs out with Sonic, they were running through the pavements. 'Remember the last time you ate before dinner.'

~Sonic's flash back~

Amy was seriously annoying her expression showed it and was chasing Sonic around with her piko hammer; in the end Sonic was launched into the sky.

~End of Sonic's flash back~

'Man that hurt.' Sonic remembered

'I never knew she had a hammer until then.' Sinnos chuckled

'Lesson learnt, never get on the wrong side of Amy.'

'What about now?'

'I don't think she'd mind...(much).'

Later on Amy was annoyed and you can guess what happened next.

AT EGGMAN'S BASE

Leo leaped up behind Shadow and knocked him on the back and Shadow jerked forward turned around and tried to hit Leo with a high kick. Leo ducked down and tripped Shadow. They were in a white room, it was spacious, and there was a window where Rouge was watching from. There was also a timer which had 10 seconds left on it.

'10 seconds left.' Rouge indicated

They were pushing their hands against each other hoping that the other one would back off. The buzzer goes off. They both were panting and out of breath.

'That's all for today.' Shadow said as they both left the training room.

'I still want another round.' Leo wasn't done but Shadow just left 'Would you do a round with me?' he asked Rouge

Rouge really didn't want to so she made an excuse. 'I'm going out you know looking for... gems.' Then she left and went outside

'I'll just look around.' Leo was passing Eggman's room and then he stopped walking.

'This is really interesting I knew there was something strange about that young fellow.' Eggman said while Leo put his ear against the door.

'What did you find out ?' Moccon questioned

'While he was in the training room I was analyzing him and it says here that he is 20% chaos energy 40% unknown energy source and 40% of...' Eggman continued as Leo's jaw dropped when he heard the last bit.

'That could only mean...' Leo looked around

BACK WITH SINNOS IT WAS MORNING

Sinnos was rushing he ran down the stairs put his shoes on and grabbed his bag. 'Flip! I didn't do my maths homework what I'm I going to tell the teacher? I can't use the Eggman excuse I already used that one.' Sinnos was about to leave for school until Amy came in front of him.

'Sure you got everything don't want you to forget something.' Amy inspected

'I've got everything… _Except for the maths homework, I only finished sheet one._' Sinnos was about to leave when Amy tugged him back.

'You left the bracelet on the table.' Sinnos ran to the table and back.

'What's this again?' he forgot

'Tails made it so that you wouldn't use your powers while in school.' She said as Sinnos was putting it on.

'Why can't I use my powers?'

'You know exactly why.' And he did

~Sinnos' Flashback~

The boys were playing a game of football; Sinnos had the ball and was making his way to the goal. Nobody could take the ball off him because he was going too fast. He speeded up to the goal, did a super-fast ball and the ball went into the goal breaking the net and out.

'Come on Sinnos why don't you let us have the ball.' shouted a classmate

'You hog the ball all the time; let us have a try for once.' Another one said

'Ball hog!" they nicked him and he didn't like that as the hog was a pun of a hedgehog and taking it all, the whistle blows.

'End of the match!' bellowed the P.E teacher

The others left the teacher came to Sinnos you need to pass to your fellow team don't keep the ball to yourself. Also be more careful with equipment. Sinnos looked up at the net.

'Sorry sir.' he bowed his head. Nobody liked Sinnos when it came to sports.

~Flashback two~

Sinnos was running in the hallway because he was late for his lesson. He speeded past lots of people which startled them, Sinnos wasn't good at moving past people so he bumped into lots of them including teachers which wasn't good.

~End of flashback~

'Bye Amy.' Sinnos went on

'Bye and be careful.' She said while giving him a hug

Sinnos walked to school he was at the front gate and the bell rang when he entered he rushed to his art lesson with . He was still quite new and just found the classroom in time. He took a seat in relief; the teacher was still doing the register.

'Callum.'

'Here'

'Sinnos.'

'Here' The teacher continued until she got to the end, and started the lesson

'O.K students take out your equipment and we will be learning about surrealism. Can any tell me what surrealism is?' Sinnos took out his equipment and also checked his time table Art, History, English (which he like), IT, Maths.

'What I'm I going to do with Maths?'

I hope you guys enjoyed that and you might be wondering what Leo found out well you have to wait for chapter 3 to come out. If there are any mistakes please correct me and if you got any suggestions to the story please type them in to your review.


	4. The Truth

**Chapter 3- The Truth**

AT EGGMAN'S BASE

'I don't know should I tell? Eggman's going to tell so I guess I'll just keep it to myself. Leo thought

Rouge and Shadow were chatting to each other and Leo has been just behind them until they were disturbed by Vocoon which rudely just came in the middle of their conversation.

'What do you want?' Rouge was disturbed by him

'I've got a message to Shadow; Dr. Eggman wants to see you in his room.' Voccon said

'What for?' Shadow asked

'I don't know you have to come and see for yourself.' He said

'_I know what it is and I'm not going to stay here while they find out.'_ Leo thought and so he left with only Rouge noticing that he was gone.

AT TAILS' PLACE

Sonic was lying back against the wall with his hands behind his head and his leg crossed over each other and Tails was in the middle of working out something on the computer. 'I worked it out all I have to do is press enter.' Tails stated

'Finally I thought you would never finish.' Sonic as always was impatient, Tails looked back at the computer and pressed enter both Tails and Sonic were stunned.

'Are you sure Tails?'

'Positive I checked through the whole thing over.' Amy came in with Cream.

'Why don't you stop for once aren't you guys hungry it past lunch already.' Amy paused for a moment and looked at Sonic to Tails and back again. 'What's with you two?'

'Take a look at this.' Sonic said, both Amy and Cream looked at the screen, and their jaws dropped.

AT EGGMAN'S BASE

'You're properly wondering why Leo has the same abilities as you.' Eggman stated

'Keep talking.' Shadow raised an eyebrow

'You see Leo is made of 40% unknown energy source, 20% chaos energy.' Eggman explained

'_No wonder he could use chaos control without an emerald he's already implanted with an energy source, maybe he could do more things_. He thought. 'Wait what's the other 40%?'

'That's the best part of all; he's also 40% of your DNA.' Shadow's jaw dropped. 'I need to get back to work.'

'Which machine are you going to choose today?' Mocoon said while giving Eggman the cards Eggman took the cards.

'Hmm... I can't choose.' Eggman put the cards into a machine and randomly selected a robot.

AT TAILS' PLACE

'That means that Sinnos is Sonic's son.' Cream blurted out

'Since when did Sonic have a son? How did that happen?' Amy threw questions after question

'I think I know.' Everybody listened to Sonic as he explained when he was at Eggman's base and the two lights shot out.

AT SCHOOL

'Come on fifth lesson and after that half-term.' Sinnos would cheer once he got out of his prison

He took a seat and looked out of the window; moments later he saw the distance of an Eggman made machine attacking the city. And he could just see Sonic on the X tornado travelling towards the machine. The teacher didn't start the lesson and hadn't done the register yet Sinnos raised his hand. He had the teacher attention.

'I can I please go to my guitar lesson?' Sinnos said

'If you got a guitar lesson then where's your guitar.' The teacher suspected while Sinnos thought for a second and said

'It's in the Music room.'

'You can go but don't forget to leave...' Sinnos had already left. 'Your homework.' Sinnos got out of school took off his bracelet and speeded off into the city.

'That was close.'

WITH LEO

Leo was in a forest like area laying down next a tree pondering he opened his eyes when heard something in the sky. He looked up to see the X tornado landing nearby.'What's a plane doing here?'He went for a closer look; he saw Sonic jumping out and zoomed towards the robot, Leo smirked. The robot was making the ground shake and destroyed much of the pathway. 'This could be interesting.' He closely followed and watched Sonic's every move from afar. Then out of nowhere another hedgehog came close and was beside Sonic. He heard the two talking while travelling and attacking the robot.

'How'd ya get out of class?' Sonic queried

'I said I had guitar lessons.'

'Clever, let's how you do with this robot.' Eggman emerged from behind the robot with his floating chair.

_'Eggman? Don't tell me he's an evil genius trying to take over the world.'_ Leo pondered

'Hello Sonic, I just know that this machine will be able to take over the world now.' Eggman laughed

_'I had to open my big mouth.'_ Leo looks down in shame

'You think that pile of junk is going to defeat us. Think again Egghead!' Sinnos shouts at him

'Who's this?' Eggman growled

'Meet a new member of our team, Sinnos.' Sonic introduced

'What can he do?' Eggman thought he was puny

'Hey Sinnos take this.' Tails threw a power ring to Sinnos

'Thanks Tails.'

'I'll let you handle this one since it's the last part of your training.' Sonic told him

'Get ready to fire.' Eggman commanded the machine; Sinnos then did a super spin onto the robot Leo focused his eyes onto that.

_'Imagine going against him.'_

Missiles were shot at Sinnos he past a ton of them one of the missiles eventually hit him.'Now I've got him.' Eggman triumphant

'Don't jump to conclusions, Eggy.' Sonic watched

'Huh?' Eggman looked at the smoke; Sinnos was still making his way up to him, shot up into the sky as high as he could.

'What are you waiting for? Attack!' Eggman yelled to the robot; Sinnos got out of the spin and started to do some childish poses on the missiles. Done some handstands jumping from left to right, and even pulled some faces. Eggman was steamed.'O.K time to get serious.' Sinnos jumped over; landed on the head of the robot

'Yo robo up here!' The robot's arm moved to swat Sinnos. But Sinnos moved out of the way and the robot hit itself on the head. Sinnos then landed next to Sonic and they were both laughing even Tails couldn't control himself.

'Nice one, time for two.' Sonic wanted to join

'Sure.' Sinnos said

Tails gave another two power rings one to Sonic and one to Sinnos. They made a joint spin which meant more battle damage. They went through the center of the robot which made it sizzle, they both got out and the robot exploded and left the place full of smoke. Eggman started to cough heavily from it. Leo was standing there having a shamed face on, he then moved towards Eggman.

'Really Eggman, I thought with an IQ over 300 would be able to rid of two hedgehogs and a fox.' Leo said; Eggman turned to see Leo.

'Leo what are you doing here?' Eggman wondered as Tails, Sonic and Sinnos were looking at Leo.

'Thought I'd check out this place I did come a few days ago. This place isn't that bad is see you have enemies.' Leo then turned to see Sonic and them.

'I'm glad you're here you can finish what I started.' Eggman smiled

'Do I have to, why can't I just give them a preview or something.' Leo whined

'Fine, I'll leave you to it.' Eggman left

'Which one of you, are going to face me?' Leo looked directly at Sinnos.

'I will.' Sonic stood up

'I'll make it quick I don't want to spend my time wasted on you.' Leo spat

Sonic grinned and made an attempt to hit him with a Sonic spin. Leo then vanished and Sonic stopped wondering where he had gone. Leo stood behind Sonic, Leo didn't want to fight with him so he used his best move.

'Chaos control!' Leo yelled; Sonic then realized that he was behind him.

'Flip!' Sonic thought; In a few moments Sonic had bruises all over him.

'That's just a preview.' Leo dusted himself off gently

'Sonic! Are you O.K?' Tails leaped out of his seat

'I can still stand.' Sonic said

'I'll be taking a leave now.' With that Leo speeded

'Who was that guy?' Sinnos questioned

'It's been a tough day why don't we head back, son.' Sonic suggested

'Son?' Sinnos moved a bit back from that

'We wanted to talk to you about something.' Sonic explained

So there you have it another chapter completed. I'll upload my next chapter hopefully next week hope you guys enjoyed that one please put in your reviews at the bottom of the page if you have any suggestion to the story then I might consider it. Sorry if I don't upload this in weeks I've got some family biz going on please excuse me.


	5. Troubles In Mind

Hi guys, sorry that I took so long I kinda got stuck into volume 2 typed two chapters. This chapter I think is going to be a little brief and I'm making it up as I go along but I hope you don't mind.

School can be so slay I've got another addition to my homework list, a project to do. I've already had to do loads of assessments projects are making me stressed.

Chapter 4-Troubles in mind

_'I've seen that guy Leo before, but where? Come on, I must have a memory of a goldfish.'_ Sinnos thought to himself.

He didn't notice that the bell had rung and the teacher had to tell him. Sinnos couldn't wait to get out of school he hated being indoors for too long, he couldn't concentrate either. He passes the doorway, goes through the hallway, then through a set of double doors, down the stairs and out. He goes to the corner of the building and peeps out checking if a certain someone was about luckily not. He moves and gets out of the school gate.

He got home and found a note saying,

_I'm out for a little while and would come back within an hour or two, if you go out make sure you come back within the time._

_Love Amy_

'That's easy enough.' Sinnos said

He left his bag on the floor and went out.

AT TAILS' PLACE

Sonic and Tails were trying to find a way to locate emeralds easily from extracting the energy of the emeralds. Sonic was walking around circles thinking of something.

_'Who's that guy Leo, strangely enough he looked a lot like Shadow I would have mistaken him for Shadow if Eggman wasn't around. I wonder how he was able to use chaos control without a single emerald. Say, he could be still around town.'_ Sonic pondered

'Anything wrong Sonic, you look a bit anxious.' Tails said

'Huh?' Sonic snapped back to the real world, it took him a while to understand what Tails just said. 'I'm fine, I'm going out, let me know if anything interesting happens.' Sonic said

'O.K Sonic.' Tails said as Sonic was leaving

AT EGGMAN'S BASE

Eggman was sitting at his desk looking outside through a huge window which was at the front of whatever sort of ship he had. He turned to his computer on his left when it started to beep.

_'Ooh!'_ Eggman sounded

'What is it?' Decoon said

'Looks like I've found traces of an emerald.' Eggman announced

'Where is the emerald?' Mocoon questioned

'It's roughly outside the city in the deep river.' Eggman said

'Do we have to go in the waters?' Decoon moaned

'I wouldn't send you; you would do a terrible job.' Eggman said

'Too right, he would rust as well.' Mocoon mocked

'Hey!' Decoon fought back

'What I'm only telling the truth.' Mocoon telling him that's how rubbish he is

'I'd say that you would even more awful than me.' Decoon said in defense

'So not.' Mocoon said

'So too.' Decoon tantrumed

'So not.'

'So too.'

Vocoon rolled his eyes as he sees the two robots arguing over nothing.

'Stop arguing!' Eggman exclaimed

They stop immediately.

'What if Sonic is there?' Vocoon trying to get an idiotic flair to his plan

'Sonic!' Eggman laughed 'He won't be able to stop me he can't swim.'

'What about the other blue hedgehog.' Vocoon said

'Well I had a theory about that hedgehog, remember the generator?' Eggman said

'The one that failed miserably.' Vocoon mocked

'It was a stroke genius until Sonic came along, as I was saying. When Leo came, he was combined with the blast that the generator made, and Sonic was there too, so in conclusion I'd say that those two hedgehogs are related.' Eggman concluded

'What does that have to do with swimming?' Decoon asked

'Don't you see if Sonic has a disadvantage then the other hedgehog would have the same.' Eggman said in an obvious voice

'So this mission should be easy enough.' Mocoon said

'Precisely.' Eggman said simply

'One problem, where in the river is the emerald?' Decoon said

WITH SINNOS

Sinnos was laying in the shade next to a tree with his arms behind him and closed his eyes closed with a smile, but it faded. He sat up and started to gaze down at the ground

_'What is it that I had to do, something that I gave my word for, must've been important or it wouldn't be bugging me so much.'_

Sinnos was there thinking, he wanted to figure out what it was but nothing came up in mind.

WITH SONIC

'Where is that guy? I've searched every part of town and he isn't here.' Sonic said as he scoffed down the last of his chilli dog.

'You're looking for me.' Leo said behind Sonic

Sonic was startled

'I've seen you run around the place. So you want a re-match?' Leo challenged

'You read my mind.' Sonic said

WITH AMY

'I guess I should be heading back don't want Sinnos to be waiting for me, you know how impatient he can get.' Amy said

'O.K Amy but can you walk me home first.' Cream said

'Sure.' Amy said

They were both walking along, and unexpectedly a machine sprung up from the water it launched to grab the both of them. The machine got closer to them, Amy griped Cream back but luckily the machine never touched them. Sinnos was in front of them and pushed the machine back.

'Sinnos.' Cream cheered

'Thought you could use my help.' Sinnos said

WITH SONIC

They were still battling each other and Sonic was going for Leo but he shifted above him and knocked him down. Out of nowhere Knuckles brought down Leo to the ground.

'What are you doing, fighting with Shadow?' Knuckles said aware of Amy and Cream

'I'm not Shadow!' Leo said as he got up

'Then who are you?' Knuckles

'He's Leo.' Sonic interrupted

'That was an easy mistake to make, they both look similar.' Knuckles said

'Do not mistake me for my father.' Leo said

'Wait Shadow's your father.' Sonic said in a shocked voice

'Don't you know, I thought you would, since you were at the blast when I was created.' Leo half explaining

'He was created from the blast as well.' Sonic said

'What do you means as well?' Knuckles queried Sonic's statement

'Sinnos was also created from it too.' Sonic explained

'So Sinnos is your son how come you never told me?' Knuckles said

'You never were around to tell.' Sonic said as an excuse

(Amy screams)

Both Knuckles and Sonic turn their heads, they turn back to Leo but he was already gone.

There was much more but it's too long so I thought I'd cut it off to make another chapter. Before you get any further do you think Sinnos can swim? And if you got any question or predictions or something put it in your review at the bottom of the page.

One last thing have you guys checked out Sonic Universe (published in 2009), I never until I saw it on the web. Gave me an idea for Volume 2 seems like you guys have to read it if you want to understand the next Volume.


	6. The First Emerald

Chapter 5-The first emerald

'Let go of her.' Sinnos ordered

'Why should I, she'll make the perfect hostage.' Eggman said

Amy was steamed to what he just said, and tried to break herself free.

'Try all you like you won't break free.' Eggman chuckled

Sinnos tried to hit the machine directly but it only puts Amy in front of him, which made him stop. He tried the other side only to find the same result.

'Try all you like, Hypero dig for the emerald.' Eggman instructed

'So that's what he's after.' Sinnos thought while Sonic and Knuckles rushed to Sinnos' side 'About time you guys got here.' Sinnos was pleased

WITH TAILS'

'Finally I tracked down an emerald it's time I got moving.' Tails thought as he hop into his X Tornado.

'What's been going on while I wasn't here?' Sonic asked

'So far Amy's a hostage and Eggman is in the river trying to find an emerald.' Sinnos informed

'An emerald.' Knuckles went protective

'In the ...river.' Sonic gulped

'What's wrong dad?' Sinnos questioned

'Let's just say water and Sonic don't go together.' Knuckles shortened the story

'Alright, I'll distract the machine, Sinnos you make Eggman busy, don't want Eggman knowing what we're doing.' Sonic made the plan

'You can count on me for that.' Sinnos left

'While Knuckles retrieves Amy.' Sonic said 'let's do it to it.'

They split up, and Sinnos was heading towards Eggman.

'Eggman remember me.' Sinnos said as he pulled a face.

'Why you little blue brat...that's the last time you disrespect me.' Eggmna reassured

The machine had the emerald and put it was in a case. Knuckles got Amy down to ground level, and Sonic and Sinnos were trying to figure out a way to take the machine down.

'If only Tails was around we could sure use a power ring.' Sinnos thought

'Did somebody call my name?' Tails said from high above

'Tails I thought you would've missed all the action.' Sonic chuckled

'Here you go guys.' Tails was giving them power rings.

They both powered up and made the machine was in shut down mode. By the time they made the machine wary Eggman had the chaos emerald.

'He's got the emerald.' Knuckled pointed out

They didn't pay attention to what the machine was doing behind them when Eggman rose. The machine tilled over pushing Sonic into the water.

'Sonic fell in the water.' Cream was horrified

'He can't swim.' Amy noted

Sinnos took a deep breath and dived in to grab Sonic which was lying at the bottom waiting impatiently with his arms crossed thinking why it is always him in this situation.

'I didn't know Sinnos can swim.' Tails was puzzled

'Looks like he's not completely like Sonic.' Knuckles raise an eyebrow

'Big deal I've got the chaos emerald and that's what all matters.' Eggman said while floating away and Sonic started to cough

'You O.K Sonic?' Knuckles asked

'No! I'm completely wet.' Sonic said as he shook off the water from his fur.

'Sonic, cut it out you're making us all wet.' Cream whined

Everybody was pulling their hands up to shield away from the water that Sonic was flinging.

AT EGGMAN'S BASE

It was the next day and Eggman was over happy since he got an emerald.

'Finally I got an emerald one down six to go until I can re-use the generator.' Eggman planned out his use for the emerald

'You're going to use that machine again, but it's already in ruins.' Vocoon was considering the facts

'I'm making sure that this time it's going to be Sonic proof.' Eggman grinned

'How are you going to do that?' Decoon thought

'I'm going to make sure that it's going to be covered in a diamond dome.' Eggman had it all thought out

'Diamond? What's that going to do?' Mocoon acted dumb

'Diamonds are really strong the only thing that can cut a diamond is a diamond.' Eggman filled him in

'That's pretty tough.' Vocoon said

TRAINING ROOM

Leo was going to strike Shadow but Shadow caught his fist.

'Where were you the other day?' Shadow started off

'Out.' Leo plainly said with limited info as they drew each other back.

'Out where?' Shadow was trying to dig in more

Shadow rampaged towards Leo with a spear

'Just out, why are you so interested?' Leo was annoyed

He moved out of the way, and knocked him on the back.

'Can't I find out what you're up to once in a while?' Shadow said rhetorically

(The buzzer goes off)

'It's nothing of your interest.' Leo left the room, Shadow got up.

'There's nothing else for me to do, might as well check what Eggman's up to.' Shadow thought

AT AMY'S PLACE

'Wake up!' Amy yelled at him with her hands shoving his shoulders

Sinnos dug his head under his pillow and refused to do what Amy said.

'Amy it's a Saturday, can't I just snooze for a little longer?' Sinnos suggested

'You've had your_little longer_ it's time you got up.' Amy warned him

Sinnos was still lying on his bed with his head under the pillow.

'What's all the noise about?' Sonic asked

'He still won't wake up.' Amy said

'Leave it to me.' Sonic comes

He went next to Sinnos whispered for a sec and Sinnos' ear raised and then he sprung up saying.

'O.K I'm up.' Sinnos dashed out of the room.

'How'd you do that?' Amy was stunned at the difference

'I know the kid.' Sonic said while leaving the room.

'Did the words chilli dog happen to be involved?' Amy frowned

'Nope.' Sonic said while going down the stairs.

'Then what?' Amy started to softly yell because he was getting too far away.

'Just a sense of adventure.' Sonic yelled back

WITH LEO

Leo was in the middle of hitting a tree trunk which had bits already off it. He rapidly hit the trunk and stopped in exhaustion. He places both of his hands on the tree looking down panting, he was sweating as well.

'What's got you so angry?' said a voice behind him, Leo turned around.

I thought that this chapter was going to be brief but I made two chapters instead. Don't forget to leave a review :)


	7. Leo

You know in chapter 1 I said that it was going to shock you, when you find out who Sinnos and Leo really are. Well them being a son isn't it. It's something much bigger and I mean BIG not to mention their old love life (which is shown somewhere in volume 2). Where were we again I kinda forgot o yeah the part about Leo.

Chapter 6- What's with Leo?

'Oh, It's only you.' Leo informed himself

'Who'd you expect?' Rouge asked sarcastically

Leo curved around to face the tree that he'd been hitting.

'I don't know Sinnos, or somebody worth getting rid of.' Leo said as he continued to hit the tree which by now is about to crack.

'Aren't you an angry one, what happened did you loose...' Rouge trailed off

Leo twisted right in front of her and said in a vexed voice.

'I'm not a loser!' Leo said before she could finish what she was going to say

'Sheesh! I wasn't even going to say that. Man you are worked up about something.' Rouge stated

'You might want to leave I'm not in the mood to talk.' Leo acknowledged

'As if I hadn't noticed.' Rouge flew off

Leo punched the tree one last time before he stopped, he paused and started pondering.

_What am I angry for? Nothing really happened to me or did it?_

AT TAILS' PLACE

'Can I now?' Sinnos taunted

Tails was knelt down doing something with the X Tornado, plus Sonic and Sinnos were standing next to him.

'For the hundredth time no.' Sonic now annoyed

'Actually it was the seventh time.' Sinnos was playing smart as Sonic sighed 'Come on you said I could.'

'Yeah but you have to wait until Tails finishes.' Sonic pointed out

Sinnos moved to a side and Tails started to laugh, Sonic curved towards Tails.

'What's so funny Tails?' Sonic asked

'You aren't patience yourself.' Tails smirked

(The sound of metal banging into each)

'Sinnos don't touch that it might be perilous.' Tails then faced Sonic. 'Why don't you occupy him will I upgrade the X Tornado?'

'Occupy him with what?' Sonic was blank on the topic

'Well maybe you could tell him about his family a bit more, ya know like...grandparents or something.' Tails suggested

'You think he'd be interested.' Sonic was pondering

'Your life is full of adventure what's not there to be interested about?' Tails said rhetorically

AT EGGMAN'S BASE

'What's up with you?' Shadow asked Rouge since she was looking down at her feet. She looked up when Shadow spoke.

'You should take Leo into anger management classes, he seriously needs that.' Rouge thought

'How vexed can he get?' Shadow queried

Leo entered the room where the two were talking.

'Hey.' Leo said in a polite and kind sort of way. Then he made his way into his room.

Shadow turned his head to Rouge.

'But I saw him, he was bursting out in anger.' Rouge prompted

'Right.' Shadow said sarcastically.

'But he was.' Rouge protested

'I think I'll check with the Doc.' Shadow said as he left

'Ugh! Teens they're so unpredictable.' Rouge cried

WITH SONIC

Tails had finished fixing the X Tornado but Sinnos wanted to finish Sonic's story first.

'So what did Jules...I mean granddad do next?' Sinnos stumbled

'Well in the middle of his mission in the Great War he was distracted for a moment and was shot by an Overlander.' Sonic continued

'Was it critical?' Sinnos asked

'It was, that's why unc' made the roboticizer.' Sonic reassured him

'What's that?' Sinnos didn't know what it was

'It turns flesh into metal.' Sonic explained

'So he roboticized granddad so he'd survived.' Sinnos said

'Yeah, but it had a side effect. He didn't have free will, but broke free thanks to some freedom fighters, he's a Robian (Mobians that have been roboticized) now.' Sonic said

'So why didn't your unc' tell you this until you were 10, but instead told you that they were both dead.' Sinnos wanted to know

'I don't know but forgive and forget, I can't stay angry at him for long.' Sonic said

Amy from the other side heard them laughing; she turned to Cream who also heard them.

'They must be having a wonderful time.' Cream said

'Farther and son I guess.' Amy guessed

'Say dad did granddad ever embarrass you.' Sinnos was digging the info

Sonic started to think and did remember something.

'One time he called me Maurice in front of Knuckles and a friend, I spent all day chasing after that friend because he laughed so hard at it.' Sonic stated

'Maurice?' Sinnos squealed

'Oh, that's my middle name.' Sonic noticed that Sinnos was grinning. 'Don't you start laughing at that as well.' He said light-heartedly

'I'm not.' Sinnos was biting his lip not to. 'Do I have a middle name?'

'No.' Sonic said sadly

'Good it would be kind of weird having one.' Sinnos said in relief

'That doesn't mean that I won't give you one.' Sonic said teasingly

'Come on guys are you coming or not?' Tails pondered

'I'm coming.' Sinnos announced

'I think I'll stay here for a bit, take care of Sinnos for me Tails.'

''Kay.' Tails said

Well that's that. Did you guys know that stuff about Sonic that I put in? Kind of searched it up on the web for his bio.

That reminds me I put up Sinnos' and Leo's bio up on my profile if you want to check it out but I haven't ruined any secrets on it (maybe one or two).

And don't forget to leave a review; I still haven't got one yet could you believe it?


	8. The Set Up

**Bracket means something's happening in the background. Sorry I haven't been uploading the story I just can't stop typing scenes that are meant to be much further in the story. Hope you enjoy this chapter this might give you a suspense. **

**Chapter 7- The set up**

Shadow past the front door of Eggman's room.

'Ah! Shadow you're just in time to see what I have in store for the world to see.' Eggman yet another idea

'Is it another robot of some sort which is destined to be destroyed by Sonic?' Shadow lowed his joyful mood

'Hey you come up with a robot that would help you dominate the world.' Eggman pinned on him

_'My goal isn't to dominate the world but to keep it in peace, as I promised Maria that I would.'_ he contemplated to himself

'It's something better than that.' Bukkun suggested

'Take a look for yourself.' Decoe said

Shadow looked out of the window and by the look of his expression he wasn't that very impressed. It was like some Eggman world and it looked kind of maze shape structure. There was an entrance but where was the exit.

'I made it with the emerald that I had earlier it'll take some time to form perfectly.' Eggman explained

'Where's the exit?' Shadow enquired as he was searching for it with his eyes.

'There is no exit only an entrance, one way in and one way out.' Eggman smiled

'Nobody can figure out this maze.' Decoe boasted

'What makes you sat that?' Shadow turned to him

'Because not only is it difficult to get into it, it's even more to get out. Furthermore the maze moves and shifts its shape so what was in front is now the back.' Bocoe

'Not to mention having lethal traps plotted around it.' Bukkun added

'What helps it move from time to time you can't exactly time it when to move?' Shadow thought

'We had some energy waves given off by there, a bit unknown but at least it's helping me trap those do gooders.' Eggman wanted them badly

'Do you want me to release the bird ?' Decoe

'I guess now who'd be a good time.' Eggman suggested

'Bird?' Shadow raised an eyebrow

'Well Sonic's not going to just wonder into my Egg maze, I'll need some hostages.' Eggman thought ahead; he then showed a little baby green bird.

'How are you meant to dominate the world with that?' Shadow thought and was seriously in thinking that the doc had went haywire

('O.K Bocoe put this bird near Sonic's friends.') Decoe intructed

'I know it's a bit...you know what; but do you think those do gooders going to follow a tall obviously destructive robot to the Egg maze? I made this plan full proof, the bird is a machine controlled by me and will follow my every instruction.' Eggman again had explained his plan

('Why don't you do it I'm busy.) Bocoe whined

'You're setting a trap.' Shadow raised a hand under his chin

('With what?') Decoe said

Eggman just grinned at his plan.

'None of your business.' Bocoe pushed away

'Haven't you two left that daft bird yet?!' Eggman yelled

WITH AMY

Vanilla: 'You girls must be tried by now.'

('Great we found them let ditch the bird and go.') Decoe wanted to leave

'No we're good.' Amy skipped along

'How much further it this you wanted to show me?' Vanilla asked

(Behind some bushes Bocoe laid the bird down in an injured position like it had just been injured, and left.)

'Oh, not much further.' Cream walked on

Vanilla spotted something, in between the bushes she stopped to take a look. When she stopped so did Amy and Cream. 'Why'd you stop?' Amy pondered. The mechanical bird made some depressing noises like it's been hurt.

'Aww, it's a bird.' Cream gazed down on it

'We got them now.' Eggman said while watching the watch cam that was installed in the robot; Cheese started to stare at the robot.

'I know, why don't we find where this bird belongs.' Amy came up with something

'It there a nest somewhere here?' Vanilla looked round

'What if they put the bird in a random nest?' Decoe said as he was watching

'There are loads of nests around but how do we know that it's the right one?' Cream implied

'Make the robot lead them to the trap.' Eggman wanted them in

'O.K that's done now what do we do?' Decoe

'Let's do the old thing; send a random robot to destroy the city while we wait for the Egg maze to fully form.' Eggman chuckled

WITH SONIC

Sonic a sleep, his body was lying on a coach with his head on a pillow and a book to shield his eyes. Bukkun stormed in the room but Sonic was still a sleep, Bukkun walked up to him. He nudged Sonic to wake up but he only groaned and faced his head away from Bukkun.

'Wake up.' Bukkun shoved him; but still Sonic was a sleep even though that Bukkun was trying everything. Hand gestures loud noises the lot. 'I'm telling Eggman that you're sleeping on the job.' He went next to his ear. 'WAKE UP!' That had his attention Sonic instantly sat up.

'What gives?' Sonic said wide awake but after a moment or two he started to yawn.

Bukkun started to play the television-like screen, and Sonic began to watch it and wasn't really interested.

'Well how are you Sonic?' Eggman said on the message

'Tired.' Sonic answered back.

As the message keep on playing Sonic dropped his head on his pillow, Bukkun however picked up the little T.V like thing and left it next to Sonic. Bukkun tip toed out and started his journey back to Eggman's base. He was a few meters away from Sonic, and boom! The message exploded as usual. Sonic immediately stepped out shouting 'Bukkun!'

WITH KNUCKLES

Knuckles was laying next to the steps of the master emerald he rushed up when he noticed that it started to glow. 'Another emerald is somewhere.' He was about to leave the master emerald and then remembered to do something. 'Almost forgot I have to set some traps just in case that bat comes along.'

WITH TAILS

Tails was piloting the X Tornado he turned to see Sinnos outside the plane. 'What are you doing outside?'

'Just catching some breeze.' Sinnos laid back

'Be careful don't want you to fall.' Tails warned

'Don't worry I won't.' He looked down and saw something odd. 'What's that Tails?

'I don't know.'

'Can we check it out?'

'Well...I guess so.'

WITH AMY

'I think he wants us to follow him.' Amy said

'That's it follow the bird.' Eggman grinned

'You girls go without me I need to do some things back at home.' Vanilla tired

'How far is this bird's nest?' Cream asked

WITH SONIC

After Sonic had finish cleaning himself up from Bukkun's annoying explosion, he went off to do his usual things. 'Now where was that robot Eggman said?'

(Screams in the city)

'Oh there.' He speeded up to the robot and the robot tried to whip him with one of its lose metal bits. 'Yaw! That was close.'

WITH KNUCKLES

Knuckles pushed through a couple of bushes till he was standing in front of a wall. 'What's this doing here I don't remember this being here.' He decided to smash through it. He fiercely stroke the wall but only made a dent. 'Dang this is hard I guess I have to get my shovel claw out to take this down.' He got out a pair of shovel claws and began to dig through it.

**So that's another chapter completed and do you know what's going to happen? I guess it's obvious what's going to happen to Amy and Cream. **

**Note that this chapter was in script format and a reviewer requested on changing the names of the robots when I wasn't bothered so I changed them in this chapter and I'll try and do the rest as well when I'm not so busy.**


	9. Eggmaze

**Chapter 8-Eggmaze **

WITH LEO

Leo was in the middle of trashing some Eggbots in the training room because he couldn't find anything else to do with his time.

'_Well this is no real challenge it'd be much better if either one of those blue hedgehogs where around.'_ Leo thought as he leaped up to spear the robot with his helix spear.

He finished with the last few and decided to go out for exercise rather than a few robots as practice he wanted something or somebody better. He left the training room and bumped into Vocoon.

'Hey watch where you're going.' Leo blanked him and moved on without a word 'Aren't you going to say sorry?'

'Vocoon I need you for another message.' Eggman said from the speakers

WITH SINNOS

'Do you know what it is?' Sinnos inquired

'It's a tricky one I'm not sure.' Tails answered

The X Tornado's communicator was switched on.

'Hey Tails I need a little help here.' Sonic cried out

Tails rushed to the X Tornado and hopped in the pilot's seat.

'Where are you?' Tails was wondering

Sinnos was looking at the Egg maze's unique design, he looked round it.

'_I can feel something here that I recognize.'_ Sinnos thought

'Come here Sinnos.' Tails instructed

'Wait can't I stay here?' Sinnos said

'There's nobody here to look after you while I'm gone.' Tails acknowledged

(Yes! I'm finally through.) Knuckles applauded

Sinnos and Tails curved round and thought how he got here.

'Knuckles can look after me.' Sinnos put forward an idea

'Well...O.K but don't hurt yourself.' Tails agreed

'Hey Knuckles.' Sinnos yelled as he ran towards him.

WITH AMY

'Are you sure that the bird lives somewhere here?' Cream asked

'Well the bird would know its own home wouldn't it?' Amy said rhetorically

The little green bird flew out of Cream's hand and past a doorway.

'Come back!' Amy shouted as they followed the bird in a dark doorway.

'Where did it go?' Cream said as the room was dark and suddenly the door behind them shut.

'What's going on?' she wondered

'So nice to see you drop in.' Eggman said sinisterly as the screen of him came. 'I see you have fallen for my trap.' he said as the bird landed on his shoulder.

'That bird's yours!' Amy exclaimed

'And you have certainly brought him home.' Eggman laughed 'Get both of them.' Eggman ordered the Eggbots.

From one side of the room Eggbots flushed out like a continues river or stream that would go on forever. Amy hastily got her piko hammer out and started to bash the bots before they got close.

'Get...' Amy thumped a robot. 'Out...' she hit another robot 'of.. the.. way!.'

WITH LEO

'I've been searching for a long time now and I still can't find two hedgehogs!?' Leo said before he looked at some distorted buildings

Which gave Leo a clue to where Sonic would be, Leo moved ahead towards the buildings to find him.

WITH SONIC

'What took you so long?' Sonic was being impatient

'I was kind of far from here.' Tails answered

'Where's Sinnos?' Sonic was wondering

'Don't worry he's with Knuckles.' Tails reassured him

'What are they doing there?' Sonic asked

Sonic barely missed a whip.

'I'll find out later.' Sonic recommended

He did a sonic spin right in the middle of the robot but couldn't get through the armour.

'Hey Tails chuck me a power ring will ya?' Sonic stated

'Here!' Tails called back

In a few easy swipes the robot was now bits of metal.

'I think that was too easy if we've beaten it in record time.' Sonic said

'Eggman could have done a better robot but why would he back down?' Tails pondered

'If this was a diversion then...' Sonic started before Vocoon intercepted

'I got a message and it's from Eggman so pay attention.' Vocoon said as he played the message

'You're properly wondering what I'm up to, well here it is..._showing Amy tackling an army of bots._'

'Cream and Amy!' Sonic exclaimed

'One thing hedgehog you don't know where they are.' Eggman said from the message

'I have a pretty good idea where.' Tails said

Vocoon chucked the message to Sonic.

'I'm not holding this.' Sonic thrower it to Tails

'Neither am I'

Tails looked around for a place to put it in. He saw a rubbish bin and dropped it in there, closing the lid. Vocoon flew off laughing at the excitement, Sonic had his arms crossed and tapped with one foot looking at him fly away.

'Sonic we gotta go.' Tails yelled from the X Tornado

WITH SINNOS

'Didn't we just go this way?' Sinnos pointed out

'Think we're going in circles.' Knuckles thought

'Give me a boost.' Sinnos suggested

Knuckles lifted him up a ledge, Sinnos dragged himself up.

'No wonder.' Sinnos thought

'What?' Knuckles wanted to know

'This whole place is a maze.' Sinnos said

'Let's dig our way out.' Knuckles recommended

Unexpectedly the floor started to move, Sinnos jumped down next to Knuckles. The floor adjusted itself and now they saw a giant statue of Eggman.

'What is that, Picasso?' Sinnos commented

'Welcome to my Eggmaze...' The statue started

'Is he doing some intro? Because if he is then we got no time to waste.' Knuckles acknowledged

'Now you may continue defending yourselves from my Eggbots, _Laughs and then coughs._

'Sounds like a cat trying to cough out its hair ball.' Sinnos noted

**Yikes! This episode is longer than expected. When am I going to get to the end? Looks like it's going to take up another chapter. At least you guys know two thirds of it so far.**


	10. The Second Emerald

**Happy New Year everyone it's 2013 a fresh new start to the year although nothing around here has changed. Damn projects damn older brothers why must there be so many things in my way?**

**Chapter 9- The second emerald**

WITH AMY

'Don't you get a single clench on my friend!' Amy yelled as she pulverized the Eggbot that was going for Cream

'Amy behind you...' Cream pointed out

Amy quickly leaped up at another Eggbot, they were in the maze as well and they couldn't figure out which way was which.

'Is that all of them Cream? Cream?' Amy said as she turned her head to that Cream was being pulled away by some sort of machinery.

The machine was holding her by the waist and mouth so that she couldn't scream. Before Amy could get to it, Cream was dragged deep into the maze and a door shut so that Amy couldn't follow her. Amy got angry and rapidly started to bang the door hoping that it would open.

WITH SINNOS

Knuckles just manage to get the Eggbot to miss fire at Sinnos by flinging its arm to a side. And then he let the Eggbot have it and it went flying on top of another making it explode as well as the first. There was a semi-circle of Eggbots Sinnos knocked the first one on the head that was in the line and it toppled over to the next and the next making an Eggbot dominos out of them.

Each destroying themselves rather than destroy them. As Sinnos ran to the emerald he was caught by the foot making him land on his stomach.

'Almost got the emerald.' Sinnos said as his foot was being held down his tips almost touching the emerald

He was about to grab it but the walls shifted making him separate from knuckles and the emerald.

'Stupid Eggbot.' Sinnos spindled attacked the robot making it explode. 'Knuckles can you hear me?'

'Loud and clear I'll smash my way through to the emerald.' Knuckles suggested

'I don't think that's going to work.' Sinnos thought out

'Why not?' Knuckles questioned

''Cause while you're digging you might have been shifted to the wrong direction.' Sinnos acknowledged

WITH SONIC

'Eggman built all of this? Seems like a lot in such short notice.' Sonic said

'He used a chaos emerald.' Tails notified as he was looking down from above

'How can you tell?' Sonic wondered

'Because I can see an emerald, right in the middle of that it.' Tails knew 'Although I can't see any landing spot around here Sonic.'

'You can lower me down here.' Sonic said as he jumped off the X Tornado and started to run alongside it

'I'll be outside once you've found Amy and Cream.' Tails reassured

'O.K see ya then.' Sonic said as he sped off further and Tails pulled up

AT EGGMAN'S BASE

'They're getting too close to the emerald.' Mocoon pointed out

'Shadow I want you to go and stop them before they get the emerald.' Eggman commanded

Shadow didn't say anything just left the room as he was ordered to.

'I'm going as well I've something extra special for them to see.' Eggman chuckled

WITH LEO

'Leo I need you at the Eggmaze.' Shadow said while on the other side of the ear piece

'I'm already here.' Leo declared

'You're already there. Get close to the emerald till I get there.' Shadow instructed

Leo came out of the tunnel like place and to his pleasure he found Sinnos talking to a...wall? In no time he stroke at Sinnos and by luck Sinnos heard him before he was able to do any damage.

'So what should we do now?' Knuckles said from the other side

'Wait a moment I'm busy.' Sinnos said

'I'll find my own way to the emerald.' Knuckles said

Leo tried to hit him on the sides but Sinnos ducked and attempted to grab him by the back. Leo swiftly moved aside and Sinnos almost tripped over. Leo came in for a spindle attack and Sinnos leaped over it. A pendulum was swinging when Sinnos apparently passed it making him going into one of the rooms of the maze, Leo race over.

'I'm not done with you yet.' Leo demanded as he dodged through the pendulum

WITH SONIC

Sonic enters the maze through a crack on the wall which was made by Knuckles. He speeded in he was going too fast to realize that at the other end, had no pathway but a depth of fire at the bottom. He was at the peak of the pathway he leaned back to force himself not to go into it. He just managed to get back up, he sighed in relief.

Coming from the left something was drilling its way through. The wall turned into rumble and Knuckles was standing there. Knuckles noticed the entrance crack.

'I ended up back here again.' Knuckles said in frustration and annoyance

'Knuckles have you seen Cream or Amy anywhere.' Sonic was pondering

'They're here too? No I didn't see them.' Knuckles explained

'You just came from the left so we should search from the right.' Sonic had noticed

They didn't realize that Rouge was watching them and an idea came up in her head.

'If Knux is busy here then he's definitely wouldn't be guarding the master emerald.' Rouge thought to herself and flew off.

WITH SHADOW

'The emerald is around here somewhere.' Shadow said while walking in an alley

He looked to his right and in front of him, there it was, the emerald just laid on the ground nothing there to protect it and Shadow had the perfect opportunity to take it. He rushed up to take it when someone was blocking his way.

'I don't think so Shadow.' Knuckles said as Shadow looked at him

WITH SINNOS

Sinnos got up in a hassle and was in some sort of an Egg room with fire at the bottom and rails which lead to the other side. He found a little red gem on the floor no time to be looking at it he stuffed it in his quills. He started to slide on one of the railings which might lead him out of the place.

Leo wasn't far behind him. Leo was chasing up to him; Leo hurdled up to push Sinnos off. Sinnos instantly moved to another railing. The railing that Leo was on had no railing, he dived to another railing and they were further apart from each other. After many attempts to knock each other over they ended up outside of the place and at the top of an ally.

Amy was below still trying to break through the door, although she didn't become aware of the Eggbot behind her. Sinnos could see her but couldn't come easily as he was in mid-fight with Leo. Sinnos flew down and landed. Amy lets out a scream as she was being held by the Eggbot. Sinnos spindled it and caught Amy, being aware of Leo not being too far. Sinnos ran for a bit and left her there and ran back but Amy could still see what was going on.

WITH SONIC

Knuckles was demolished to the ground as Shadow was kneeling down. Sonic did like it and came from behind, to seize him. Shadow had the green chaos emerald and summarily moved to aside and gave him whack on the back. Shadow went over to claim the emerald but Sonic trip him and went to a different ledge below and Sonic closely followed. Shadow saw Amy with her back turned to him. Sonic could see the two and instantly grab Amy before Shadow could do anything. Amy looked below to see Sinnos.

WITH SINNOS

Leo gave an outburst of Helix spear at Sinnos' back; he fell over onto the ground. But Sinnos didn't give in he stood up made a fast spindle attack.

'Chaos control!' Leo puts forward

Sinnos was still in a spin and Leo came up fast, as it was slow motion now. He did a hard punch to his stomach. For the first time throughout the whole fight their bodies were in contact. A flash of light made them both separate from each other Leo went flying to the left and into the wall. Whereas Sinnos went right through the door that Amy was to get through.

**I uploaded two chapters at the same time so you can read on if you like. Don't forget to leave a review.**

4


	11. The Boss

**Since I didn't upload for so long I thought I should make it up to you (plus New Year) and do two chapters. I do have something in mind for the next episode. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 10-The Boss**

WITH SONIC

'Sinnos!' Amy yelp see him smashed across the place, she tried to break free from Sonic's hold on her.

'Stay put Amy.' Sonic said

'But what about Sinnos and Cream?' Amy asked

'I'm sure Sinnos can look after himself.' Sonic reassured

But Amy still felt that he was vulnerable even if he had super speed or agility because of his young age.

WITH SINNOS

A piece of rock fell onto to Sinnos which woke him up and he stood up in the dark no able to see anything but a distant glow. He can closer and realized that somebody was in a tube like cage it was Cream and Cheese.

'Cream, Cheese I'm going to get you out of here.' Sinnos intended

'No wait it's a trap.' Cream said but Sinnos couldn't really catch what she was saying through the cage.

The lights went on and Eggman was there in a giant version of an Eggbot, Sinnos quickly hid behind a pillar.

'Come out I know your here.' Eggman said while looking around in his Giant version of an Eggbot. Sinnos didn't say a word. 'I know your here otherwise the lights would have been on without motion.' Eggman was still looking around

'So what if I am I bet I can take you down faster than a chilli dog.' Sinnos declared

Eggman came to closer to where Sinnos was hiding and then he suddenly smashed the pillar exactly where Sinnos was. Eggman took a closer look he wasn't there.

'Come out and prove it then if you're being so cocky.' Eggman said

Eggman couldn't see that Sinnos was behind him and he leap up on him trying to break the glass but failed and revealed where he was. On the sides of the room there where pendulums and he luckily avoided them. Eggman launched a rocket at him; Sinnos stepped on the rocket and hit the glass again. The pendulums hit his leg although it was sour he still stood up.

Eggman fired three rockets this time and Sinnos did a triple jump with some poses and hit the glass and it left a crack on it. Eggman pressed a yellow button and chuckled to himself. The whole floor was coming to beam with stinging light. Sinnos leaped to a ridge on the wall but even if he could fly he would be able to miss that shot.

Sinnos was on the floor unable to get up Cream and Cheese where yelling to him to get up. Eggman picked him.

'Witness this dear Cream your newest friend is going to be crushed right before your eyes.' Eggman laughed out and Cream looked away 'Prepare to say good bye hedgehog.'

Sinnos opened one eye to see the little red gem that he found earlier was glowing brightly. A voice came in his head.

'Hold this tight and bring out your anger.' Said the voice

Sinnos clench it in his fist, when the two hands of the Egg machine was going to come together if you put it in slow motion. You'd see the hands covering him and red beams of light coming out and the hands where broken making the robot fall backwards and crushed itself between the pendulums.

Sinnos' hands where roaring with fire Eggman came out as soon as it was gone and Cream started to look when Eggman spoke.

'You might have gotten away this time but I'll be back and you won't have your friends to back you up.' Eggman said while leaving

'Cream you alright?' Sinnos said while having a smile

'That was amazing although you could get me out of here, please.'

WITH ROUGE

'Hah! Those traps weren't even that tough to beat even though that was time wasting, but that was only because there where loads of them. Now to lift this giant beauty.' Rouge said as she grabbed one end of the master emerald. She sighed in exhaustion.

'This is heavy.' She tried again

WITH SONIC

'Why aren't they here yet?' Tails said with a worried voice

'Do you think they could have been...' Knuckles trailed off

'No they can't stop being so silly.' Amy said with a hint of upsetting as she punch him on the arm and Knuckles ribbed it

Coming jumping down from side to was Sinnos, handling Cream in his arms he let her down and everybody sighed in relief.

'Thanks Sinnos.' Cream said while Cheese gave a cheerful sound

'Don't mention it I would have done it for anybody.' Sinnos said before blushing when Cream kissed him on the cheek

'Well it's getting too late for you kids to be up.' Amy said in a parental voice

'Everything here is fine I'll go back to Angel Island.' Knuckles said as he flew off not knowing the presence of Rouge

'Prepare for lift off.' Tails controlled the X Tornado to start leave the rumble place whereas Sonic and Sinnos where running alongside each other.

WITH KNUCKLES

'Rouge what are you doing with the master emerald?' Knuckles said in an angry voice

'Uh oh I think this is my queue to leave.' Rouge whispered to herself. 'Don't worry handsome I'll be back.'

And that was that the whole Eggmaze was destroyed and everyone went home but what happened to the second emerald...

WITH THE EMERALD

Leo wake up the blast of light that made him fly away from Sinnos had made him unconscious. He rubbed his head and looked around the place was shattered. He saw something shine under the rumble he picked it up and it was an emerald. He looked at it, unaware of a figure behind him.

'Hello there.' Said the figure

Leo turned around to see a female white squirrel, which he didn't not know of.

'Who are you?' Leo questioned

'I'm a friend do you not remember.'

**Sorry to leave this on a cliff hanger. I'm tired...it's 1:43 when i wrote this hope you enjoyed it. **


	12. A Little Secret Revealed

**I'd've had posted this hours before but again my older brother. O.K here I'm putting in more jokes but I'm not sure whether they're funny.**

**Chapter 11-A little Secret Revealed**

'No point talking to me I don't know you.' Leo said

'Hold it there you do know me I'm Noveria the one that directs you.' Noveria said

'Sorry but I'm leaving.' Leo said

'No I need to talk to you.' Noveria yelled

Leo was going anyway Noveria was irritated and caught him by the neck with her hand. Although her hand was no longer normal it turned lavender and had claws which threatened to piece.

'Now you listen right here.' Noveria said as her face was close to his. 'You were always the stubborn one I can never get your attention without using my dragon form you always wanted to skip these talks.' She glared at with anger

'I need you to go to Dragonia and set the city right, not only that the dragons are under the D.O.P control. The whole place is like a war zone.' Noveria said

'And why should I care?' Leo coughed out

'You come from there, before you revived!' Noveria exclaimed as she let go the hold of him

'Wait I revived? As in I was dead before?' Leo said in disbelief

'You don't remember do you? Then you're right there is no point in me talking to you.' Noveria stated

'Who was I before?' Leo asked

'That's irrelevant, I have to leave, don't worry one day I'll show you.' with that Noveria left before Leo could stop her

'Leo!' came a voice from behind Leo turned to see Shadow he looked back from where she had left. 'Leo I've been looking for you what have you been doing?'

Leo raised his hand with the emerald.

MORNING

Vanilla was sitting on her rocking chair knitting as Cream was watching an early T.V show. On the screen it started to go fuzzy as the image was lost, soon came an image of Eggman appeared.

'Morning citizens, I've got a treat for you all, here is my latest invention the Egg youth machine. Recommended to make you look young _laughs._' Eggman laughed

WITH EGGMAN

'What does this thing do?' Leo queried as he knocked it once on the side making a _ting _sound.

'This machine will turn everybody young thanks to the three emeralds, at this rate I'll have all of them in no time.' Eggman said as Leo yarned and left. 'Activate the machine when it's ready.'

'Right Dr. Eggman.' Decoon saluted

WITH SINNOS

As usual Sinnos was still in bed, somebody tugged his shoulder, he groaned and moved to the other side.

'Wake up. He won't play with me.' Amy whined

Sinnos only heard the _wake up _part and normal falls out of listening as the other sentences she'd said, he predicted, was saying something about it's not good to sleep in, you'll miss breakfast, too much sleep is bad for you etc. Amy started to tug his ear Sinnos opened his eyes only to be drawn back from the sudden brightness. He slowly opened one eye by the time he reached to Amy...

'Whoa!' Sinnos wrenched out as he was traumatized too quickly that he bumped out of bed. He sat there on the floor and then he got up and Amy was still whining.

'What happened to you?' Sinnos asked as Amy was no longer older than him but younger and shorter than him.

'He won't play with me.' Amy tantrumed

'Who won't play with you?' Sinnos wanted to calm her down

'Sonic.' Amy sniffed

'Dad?' Sinnos thought walked out only to be almost tripped by a flash of blue.

'Dad!' the blue light came backwards towards him and stopped in front.

'Not you as well.' Sinnos frowned he was young as well. 'What's going on around here, why do you guys look like...kids?'

Sonic began to run again making a pillar wobble with a vase on top it. Sinnos sprinted to the vase before it hit the ground. 'Dad stop running around you might break something.' Sinnos yelled and sighed in regret of ever saying that '_yikes I'm sounding like Amy not only that I'm calling a little kid dad_.'

WITH VANILLA

Vanilla got on the phone and she dialled, she waited till someone picked it up. First she rang the Chaotix team.

WITH TEAM CHAOTIX

The phone rang and a small green arm picked it up.

'Hello is this mommy?' Vector said on the phone with a childish voice

'No Vector.' Vanilla said seriously

'Sorry I can't talk to you; my mommy always says never to talk to strangers.' Vector said as he left the phone hanging.

In the background you could see Espio and Charmy playing hide and seek with each other.

'Hey how did you find me?' Espio said as Charmy revealed Espio behind the curtains

'Can I play with you?' Vector rolled in

WITH VANILLA

'Seems like they're affected too.' Vanilla mumbled to herself she was worried and re-dialled.

WITH LEO

~Leo's P.O.V~

If she is right the fact I've revived then there are so many questions she has to answer. The fact of who I was before, my look, my personality, or even the people who've I met. The only thing I know from her is that I came from Dragonia but where is that? What kind of place is it? Does it have any people there? How do I get there? I'm stressing myself now I wish I could find her again.

~End of P.O.V~

WITH SINNOS

The phone started to ring Amy was on Sinnos' leg slowing him down. He pushed his leg forward but Amy was still hanging on. Sinnos reached for the phone and successful had it.

'Yello.' Sinnos said

'Sinnos I need to talk to Sonic desperately.' Vanilla said on the other side of the phone.

'Wait one minute.' Sinnos covered the end of the phone and looked down. 'Amy, stop hugging my leg, go hug dad or something.' Sinnos suggested and Amy moved away

'Sorry you were saying.' Sinnos apologized

'I need to talk to Sonic.' Vanilla said

Sinnos moved the phone slightly away from his ear and place his hand over it and looked at Sonic. Amy was hugging him and not only that he was strapped to a chair with a rope.

'Why did you tie me up?' Sonic complained

'I said if you didn't listen to me I would.' Sinnos notified

'Hello?' Vanilla question as she hasn't heard Sinnos' answer yet

'Sorry Vanilla he's a bit...tied up at the moment.' Sinnos answered

'_Sighs_...just make sure they're all safe.' Vanilla was going to hang up

'O.K you can count on me.' Sinnos hung up and Amy caught his eye. 'Amy tools are not for kids.' He said noticing her piko hammer and Amy was about to cry.

'Hang on tools...TAILS at the workshop.' Sinnos said as he grabbed Sonic who was still strapped to a chair and Amy jumped into his arms. As long as he had Sonic with him he didn't have to worry about her going too far away from him.

WITH TAILS

Tails was in the middle of soldering two pieces of metal together with a 240 (C hot rod. While going half way something snatches it off him. He turned to see Sinnos.

'Hey I need that rod.' Tails protested

'Sorry but I don't think this is age appropriate for you.' Sinnos acknowledge as he quickly grabbed him before he could do any harm to himself.

'Oh no! I'm not done yet.' Tails stated

'You'll have plenty time later to.' Sinnos wanted him out.

WITH VANILLA

_Knock knock_

'I'm coming.' Vanilla said gently as she opened the door and the kids came flying in leaving Sinnos to trip over on the floor. 'Are you alright?'

'I'm fine.' He replied his jaw dropped when he saw Vanilla as a...teen? 'Can you wait a moment?' He sprinted off and can back.

'Have a seat you must be exhausted bring them here.' Vanilla suggested

'Nice of you to ask, no I was fine.' He glared at Sonic who was strapped again with Amt hugging him again and has caused him a lot of trouble. 'Where's Cream?' He said as he heard cheerful baby sounds. He turned to the kitchen she was crawling on the ground and was pulling the table cloth which had things on it. 'Got ya.' Sinnos said before she could've done any damage. He came back in the living with Cream in his arms; she was playing with his hand.

'Sinnos, why is Sonic attached to a chair?' Vanilla queried

'Long story but I recommend you that you shouldn't let him out.' Sinnos mumble the last bit Cream was crawling up to him giving him a hug. Sinnos looked around Tails was sitting down making a device. Sonic was on the chair so no trouble came from him and Amy was hugging him whereas Cream was on his shoulder.

'Can you tell me what's going on?' Sinnos asked

'You mean you didn't see the news.' Vanilla said while Sinnos smile in embarrassment them she pointed to the screen to her left.

'What's that?' Sinnos questioned

'One of Eggman's machines call the Egg youth machine, it's turned everybody younger.'

'But why haven't I gone younger?'

**So why hasn't Sinnos changed to a kid? Give me your suggestion**


	13. The Reason

**Now to answer the question well here it is the very long explanation I hope you get it... and this is the longest chap I've made so far.**

**Chapter 12-The Reason**

WITH EGGMAN

'_Well that's my thoughts busted out in one day given me a headache. I think I'll just have a lie in giving me head a rest for a bit; for working over hard.'_ Leo thought to himself as he walked into the base not bothered about anything but intercepted by Shadow and too dog-tired to even speak to him.

'Where were you?' Shadow questioned

'Out.' Leo said simply in a tired voice

'Out where?' Shadow further queried

'Like you cared.' Leo wanted to end it and slid past the door and attempted to shut it.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Shadow said as Leo was no longer in sight. 'He doesn't seem too active.' Shadow muttered to himself but Rouge heard.

'Didn't you notice how tired he looked?' Rouge pointed out

'He was tired?' Shadow said in a puzzled voice and Rouge sighed.

'If he was out while Eggman put the machine on then wouldn't he got affected by the machine?' Rouge question varied to everybody.

'_Humph_ hadn't noticed that.' Shadow said

'You haven't noticed anything about Leo have you?' Rouge stated

'I have the answer to that.' Eggman announced

'Oh no not another long lecture.' Vocoon moaned 'Here he goes.'

'The Egg youth machine it to make people younger right but how old is Leo?' Eggman pinned the question to Shadow.

'He's fifth teen.' Shadow replied

'Wrong, here biologically over 6 weeks.'

'How's that possible he's got the height, weight and looks of a fifth teen year old.' Rouge comprehended

'Ah well when he was created his life started at zero with a body formed at the age. So technically he's now aged back but in the form of a fifth teen year old.'

'If he started at zero where did he get his knowledge from?' Mocoon asked

'The knowledge part of the body is due to the 40% of unknown energy source which I've only figured is some kind of soul that hasn't firmly attached itself nothing further more.' Eggman said

'What are you going to do now that they're all kids?' Decoon asked

'Easy catch.' Eggman replied plainly

WITH SINNOS

Vanilla noticed that Sinnos was taking care of Cream more than the others she presumed that the fact she was the youngest of all.

'You can't sit around here all day you've got a mission to get to.' Vanilla said

'What? By myself?' Sinnos said nervously about doing it alone

('Amy get off me haven't you had enough?') Sonic said in a vex voice trying to break himself free but Amy still held on

'Well you haven't got anybody else to go with.' Vanilla said 'I almost forgot can you check on the Chaotix team?'

('I want to spend time with you and I'm not letting go.') Amy argued

'Who are they?' Sinnos inquired

('Hey Sonic I've finished my invention it tells the formula for a substance.') Tails announced

'They're a detective agency follow this address and there should be three of them there, make sure they're safe kids can get into all sorts of things.' She said handing him the note and he left.

'Can you make me something that would get me out of this chair?' Sonic asked Tails while frowning

'Yeah it'll take a while.' Tails said

WITH TEAM CHAOTIX

Sinnos managed to get to the Chaotix team's lair but it was more like a house to Sinnos. Sinnos knocked on the door twice.

'Tag you're it Espio.' Vector gloated

_Knock Knock_

'Charmy go get that.' Espio ordered

'Why me I always get the door?' Charmy whined

'You're the youngest.' Vector stated they both looked at him to open the door

'Fine.' Charmy ended the conversation

Charmy opened the door and Espio came up and tagged him while Sinnos just watches them arguing.

'Tag.' Espio said

'No fair I was answering the door.' Charmy acknowledged

'Who's at the door?' Vector came along

'I'm Sinnos I can see that you're all safe.' Sinnos said but soon after the sun was blocked out by something Sinnos looked to see Eggman's base.

WITH EGGMAN

'Catching them was easier than expected.' Eggman triumphed

('We're not that easy.') Sonic mumbled to himself

'It was so much easier when Sonic was already tied up.' Mocoon added

'Eggman as much as don't like violence can you please get these handcuffs off me.' Vanilla tried to negotiate civilly

'No can do.' Eggman said

('Sonic, I've got an invention that can break through the metal bars of this cage.') Tails whispered to Sonic in his ear

'We haven't got all of them, there's still one missing.' Vocoon pointed out

(Well what are you waiting for? Go for it.') Sonic encouraged

'And he's coming here.' Decoon said while looking at their security cameras

'Lock him out.' Eggman commanded

WITH SINNOS

'Eggman's got dad and them.' Sinnos said while looking at his flying base.

Sinnos sprinted along one side of a building; leaped and missed, he minored himself. He looked around for a slightly taller building again ran across; leaped and failed.

'I need somewhere much higher and a much longer run up to get to that thing, to think science came in handy, wait science comes in everything.' Sinnos said

He searched for the tallest of buildings in range with the flying base, and he looked at all of them, he finally found an immense looking one. Checked a bit further and came back to the same one. From meters away he began to dart to the building giving a great amount of speed, travelling along it like it was the ground not the sides and flung himself at the point that he get to the very edge of the building. All of that happened in a few seconds flat. His finger tips just managed to hold on to the sides of the base. He attempted to draw himself up his arms started to shake, trying he began to sweat. The sweat loosened his grip, he struggled to cling on, he dragged his nails into the metal. When his body lowered a painful screeching sound was made.

'This sounds even more throbbing than my teacher's chalkboard.' Sinnos muttered

WITH EGGMAN

'That hedgehog gets on my nerves.' Eggman said while holding his ears together not taking notice the sound of Tails breaking through.

Tails finished and they all sprang out of the cage, just like a play school they commented playing around with the equipment; whereas Vanilla looked around for the switch to let Sinnos in.

'Get them back in.' Eggman ordered the vexing screeching sound stopped

Amy was chasing Sonic around and Vocoon intercepted her telling to get back in the cage. Amy's expression changed from cheerful to steam.

'Don't you tell me what to do.' Amy argued as she got her piko hammer out at him, immediately Vocoon turned to run away saying _i didn't mean it. _Sonic ran off into the hallways to do some running as he thought he was stuck there too long and needs a stretch.

'How does this work and this and this.' Tails can only say while he observed the two robots

'Get off me.' Mocoon said to Tails, he looked at some equipment and some bottoms which he couldn't resist pressing.

'Don't press that you might set of the missiles.' Decoon cried

Cream was crawling on the floor and she reached the desk of Eggman's without him knowing she pulled his mustache Eggman yelp in pain.

'You brat I need to teach you a lesson.' Eggman said while going for her she began to cry. His hand was snapped back he looked up to see Vanilla.

'Don't you dare touch my child.' Vanilla warned as she left the room with cream to find an entrance opening.

'Go after her.' Eggman instructed as he sighed seeing Mocoon and Decoon getting pursued by Tails struggling to rebuild and replace parts and Vocoon getting hunted by Amy with her piko hammer.

WITH SHADOW

'He's still asleep.' Shadow proclaimed in astonishment

'I guess that's what happens to all teens.' Rouge identified

'But he's not really a teen he's more of a life form like me...' Shadow trailed of previous to being thumped down by a flicker of blue that just past him.

'You alright?' Rouge concerned

'I'll be fine.' Shadow said in a sitting position ahead of the flare of blue came back and stopped in front of him.

'_Na nana na nah!_ Take that Shadow!' Sonic said before laughing away and Rouge's expression change to _what the heck_

Shadow got up and said 'Sonic will always be a pain no matter what age he is.' Shadow honestly said

**Thought that little bit might've cheered you up a bit and this I'd say it's the longest chapter I've inputted but not the longest episode though.**


	14. Trapped In The Base

**Sorry for not uploading this I had an exam week. I felt like –You know what- to the person who invented it. Although there's only one bright side to it...it's snowing, -heavily around Wales. Plus my school is the only school in the city which was open for this week now that's unfair. Didn't have a chance to do this but I struggled to get it done.**

**Chapter 13-Trapped In The Base**

WITH VANILLA

Vanilla was looking around to see any entrance that Sinnos could use- to get himself into. She still had Cream in her arms and Cheese was not far from her as always. She checked the door on the right, it was locked. She checked the door on the left it was also locked. He then glanced at a window above, but only one of her hands was free since Cream was in the other. She used her right hand to open it, although it was jammed tightly.

'I'm turned youthful and I cannot even open a window.' Vanilla mumbled to herself

Apparently Sonic was running by and caught sight of Vanilla having problems. He sprinted next to her and she didn't notice until he spoke.

'Having probs?' Sonic asked

'Oh, Sonic.' Vanilla started gently with a little surprise 'Can you open the window for me?' Vanilla pleaded

'Sure I can.' Sonic boasted he did a small homing attack on the jammed window and it busted open

'Thank you.' Vanilla thanked

'You're welcome.' He said while running off

'Where are you going?' she said but he was long gone from sight

WITH SONIC

Sonic was having fun causing havoc on the base, every eggbot in sight he smashed into smithereens. Every camera he saw he pulled a face before destroying it.

'Oh come on this is way too easy, I need to find a bit more competition.'

WITH SHADOW

'What are you looking at?' Rouge asked

'The hedgehog amuses me.' He said while looking down at Sinnos' epic fails as he got up and landed every time he tried

WITH SINNOS

'O.K try number… um… I think 27 or something.' He looked around before trying again he saw the window open and that it would allow him in.

He took a few steps back before going for it again. He launched himself up into the air. He got near the base and was a tad bit away but then he was yanked up. He looked up and grinned while Vanilla struggled to lift him up. Eventually he got in through the small gap between the windows.

WITH SHADOW

'Well aren't you going to get him?' Rouge asked

'Why should we, it's not like we're really working for Eggman or is it?' Shadow said rhetorically

WITH EGGMAN

'Just wait until Sonic gets here.' Amy protested

She was tied up along with Tails on the other end of the seat. The robots smiled in accomplishment whereas Vocoon was lying on the floor with dents all over him from which Amy has bashed him with her hammer. A little beep came up on the screen Eggman curved to see that Sinnos was on board. Not only that he was there but right in front of the camera pulling his face at him and stuck his tongue out.

'Come and get me Egghead.' Sinnos challenged as Vanilla was untying Tails and Amy by tip toeing as they watched

'Shadow, Rouge, go get Sinnos.' Eggman ordered

Amy wanted a good go at Eggman with her hammer but Vanilla wouldn't tolerate violence.

WITH ROUGE

'To think we thought he wouldn't have noticed.' Rouge stated while sighing

WITH SINNOS

'O.K, time to make a run for it.' Sinnos thought he turned and ran into someone. He moved back to see it was Shadow.

Sinnos moved back quickly before Shadow had the time to strike at him. He didn't notice Rouge who whacked him on the back of his head making him kneel.

'Two against one that's a bit unfair.' Sinnos complained

'Sorry kid.' Rouge said while giving him a hard blow in the stomach he coiled up on the ground.

Just when it was Shadow's turn to knock him out he was tripped by a streak of the blue coming past. The blue swept past Rouge as well making her fall and they were back-to-back sitting on the floor.

'Ha ha! Got you again Shadow. Two nil.' Sonic mocked him after blowing a raspberry on his way out.

'_I am going to mince him, for definite.'_ Shadow thought while Rouge had enough and decided to go out, since the machines affect only happens when you press the on button. She noticed that Sinnos was getting up but didn't bother. She flew out into the open it was almost evening.

'Now this is more like it.' Rouge said while feeling the air brush across her face and then she pondered and came up with an idea. 'I think old knucky is not so old anymore.' She grinned to herself knowing her prize would be easy to get.

WITH LEO

I took a while for Leo to fall asleep he didn't notice what was going on outside his room. Although the sirens went off it didn't touch him a fragment. He tossed and turned breathing heavily in and out. His limbs moving about, his head was over heated and looked feverish. His forehead was built up with sweat which made it clammy. His cover was a mess and he coiled up near the top of the bed. There was no point where he kept peaceful and let himself become ridged.

~Nightmare/Past~

He was lying in a plain field; the ground was rough and dusty. The sky was clear blue with the full rays of the sun hitting down on him giving him a sunburn. He couldn't keep his eyes open when he was looking directly at the blazing sun, discolouring his vision. For some reason he felt a stinging pain all over his body. He raised an arm to see scruff marks and wounds which were unmistakably visible to his eyes and even not being able to see the colour he could make it out. He got into all four and his arms throbbed and withered. His shadow was cast on the dry soil which he was on. It was the shape of a hedgehog and his hairstyle was the same. Unexpectedly he had a burning sensation in his hip, which was where the person smacked him. But he had a grip on the floor and looked up at the person who was attacking him. His eyes cleared up and now he was able to see the person properly. He made out a hedgehog figure...

WITH SONIC

Eggman had put a motion detector for when Sonic whizzes by, Sonic went past an enormous gate. As soon as he was getting out of the room the sides shut.

'_What's going on?' _Sonic thought in panic

'Hello Sonic.' Eggman said from his new machine. 'Don't think because you're young that I wouldn't get you now did you? Behold my new machine.'

It was a tall manlike machine with an ugly impression of Eggman's face. It was suited with armour and looked like a person from warfare. It had a waist belt full of explosives. It had guns all over it in one hand it had an RPG and the other had a lock on missiles. To Sonic it was a giant; but Sonic was being cocky.

'So what do you think of my Egg solider?' Eggman asked a stupid question

'Do you have a license for this?' Sonic was throwing him off track

'License? When I dominate the world I won't need a little license.' Eggman stated

'But you haven't dominated the world yet.' Sonic acknowledged _'yet? Let me re-phrase that.' _Sonic thought 'You'll never dominate the world.'

'Who needs a ridiculous license anyway?' Eggman said

'But it's the law.' Sonic objected and they started to have an argument over it.

WITH VANILLA

Sirens went off and Cream started to cry from the noise Vanilla struggled to keep her calm from the atmosphere. Amy, Tails, Cream and Vanilla were in a tight corner with the eggbots surrounding them in every angle. They came closer grabbing Tails and Amy made sure that it didn't for long. Although Tails and Amy took out a couple they were caught and so was Vanilla. Each of them was separated from each other. Vanilla couldn't bear the thought of losing Cream; she got furious and started to rattle the clench from the robot.

'No use of getting out.' Decoon said

'Sonic! Sinnos! Anybody?!' Vanilla bellowed

'That won't work either.' Mocoon pointed out and was showing a screen.

Vanilla's eyes widened as she saw Sinnos get punched in the face by Shadow and then it flicked onto Sonic. She raised an eyebrow confusingly seeing that Eggman, from a big machine, was only talking to Sonic. Decoon quickly went onto the communicator.

'Eggman you're supposed to be attacking Sonic not talking to him.' Decoon said

'_I don't care what the damn law says I can do what I want.' Eggman responded to Sonic_

'No use.' Decoon admitted

'Vocoon send a message to Dr. Eggman.' Mocoon instructed and Vocoon flew off

**Here we are guys, questions popping up I think you get the part when Rouge says 'I don't think old Knucky is so old anymore.' What's happening in Leo's nightmare and who's the hedgehog? If you're clever enough you can answer it or have a try. When will Eggman destroy Sonic? With Vanilla get Cream back?**


	15. Vanilla's Doing The Plan

**Again sorry for the slow update I know I normally update in a fortnight. No point in telling my busy life with exams and options and homework and friends leaving and what the heck let's just get on with the story. Yes now.**

**Chapter 14-Vanilla's Doing The Plan**

WITH ROUGE

Rouge was flying high in the sky the sun was setting but very slowly. Just like the time the motions were sluggish and every detail can be seen and heard. When passing the city she saw that not many adults were around at all. Well there was a reason for that. She landed swiftly onto the ground without making any noise and cunningly crept closer to her destination. Each step had to be silent for who knows where he'd attack. Her prize jewel was meters away and in sight as it glowed bright.

An unexpected spear swept past her face without a hint of warning, when she was about to be in the open. Nobody was around the alter but she had a feeling he was somewhere around and wanted to be unseen. Another spear forced her to back away from the altar, but did it with ease. She looked around with caution at every angle, and curved round. Her ears twisted to the sound, footstep could be heard. They were coming closer to her, she kept aware. It could come from anywhere, and suddenly tripped by you know who.

"How many times do I have to tell you to get off my land? Think you could catch me off guard while treasure hunting?" Knuckles asked while scrutinizing her and she did the same

"Well I wouldn't be coming here much if my jewel wasn't displayed here." Rouge changed the situation

"Your jewel." He mocked "As said get off my land." He ordered

"As much as I hate brutalizing kids but you're getting on my nerves."

"Just because of that does that stop you from using all your weak moves on me?" Knuckles challenged

"Who are you calling weak back at station square I had in that fight."

"Had. I won that one."

"Well let's you do it again."

WITH SINNOS

"_Damn noise bleeds." _Sinnos thought as he moved away from Shadow "Time out."

"Time out? What do you think this is a game?" Shadow rhetorically said

"Is there a bathroom somewhere?" Sinnos said while the back of his hand was covering his noise

Shadow sighed "To your left."

"Thank you." Sinnos appreciated as he entered through the door

WITH SONIC

"So in conclusion I'm right and you're wrong." Sonic continued their argument

"I'm never wrong I'm a genius." Eggman gloated

"Special delivery for Dr. Eggman." Vocoon put forward while placing the small T.V like device in front of him. He then played the message

"Dr. Eggman we think that you should be destroying Sonic, with your Egg solider." Mocoon said

"Time is running out and it's night fall." Decoon notified while holding cream who was crying

Vocoon tiptoed out of the place without Eggman realizing because something's coming up.

"Be aware that this message will self destruct." Mocoon warned

"I love count downs." Decoon added Cream was pulling his head

"3, 2, 1. _Boom._" Mocoon and Decoon said in union Cream started to laugh playfully

"Vocoon! Wait till I get my hands on you." Eggman raged as his face was covered with black smoke

"Nice makeover makes you look better than before." Sonic laughed while hitting his controls and Eggman began to fire at him. But Sonic's speed out matched all the weapondary.

"Hold it there Sonic let's not be so hasty I've got your friends trapped." Eggman warned as Sonic stood still.

WITH VANILLA

Vanilla was fuming from the robots and one of her roles was no violence but she had to break that one. She kicked the eggbot right in the face, making it topple over onto the next and so on.

"Hand my child back, you kidnappers." Vanilla stated

"She's too nice to hurt any of us." Mocoon valid

"Do what she says." Amy with her piko hammer ready and aiming

"What do you say about her then huh?" Decoon was frightened

"I'll be taking her back thank you." Tails flew by taking Cream in his arms with Cheese following

"Well here's your payment for babysitting." Amy said while launching them out of the roof of the base and high up into the sky.

"Oh it's so good to have you back with me." Vanilla graduated with Cream with her.

WITH ROUGE

Rouge and Knuckles went a bit out of control and were fighting in the streets. People started to watch and encourage seeing the entertainment aboard. Rouge hit him directly with a spin attack making him forced into a building wall. The crowd quickly moved back leaving a direct gap from Rouge and knuckles. Knuckles dug into the ground while Rouge flew up knowing his attacks although she wasn't sure where he'd sprung up from. Knuckles had good direction at which point would be best to rise. He just caught her by the back making her unstably land as her wings were damaged.

Knuckles started to dig again but this time knowing she couldn't fly second time in a row got her down on the ground. Rouge got on all four as Knuckles stroke she rolled over kick a hard smack on the hip. Knuckles clutched from where he felt intense pain flowing as it ached.

"Who's winning now?" Rouge elaborated

WITH SINNOS

Sinnos finished wiping all the blood off but his glove had a faint pinkish stain from where he was keeping in his blood. He washed off everything before going out to face Shadow who was still waiting for him to finish his business.

"Did you really have to take that long?" Shadow questioned

"Well I would've had it done sooner if you did punch me so hard in the noise." Sinnos whined

"That is what you call a fight there's a big difference between practice fights and real fights." Shadow stated

Before they could continue Sonic ran past with the Egg solider close behind him crushing everything in its pathway.

"Can we keep this one on hold?" Sinnos said and ran with no answer given

The machine had a grip on Sonic and was now outside of the base flying till it hit the city's ground. Sinnos was still up high getting down from the bus was going to be tough.

"Need a bit of assistance?" said a voice next to him Sinnos turned and smiled

"Sure I do Tails." Sinnos said with his thumbs up "One thing in mind could you get the rest of us down first." Sinnos suggested

"Sinnos take care of Cream she won't be safe while I'm absent from the rest."

"What are you doing?" Amy asked

"Just something I need to take off first." Vanilla stated

"If you're staying then so am I."Sinnos strongly stood up

WITH SONIC

"No Sonic I have you in my lap and now you'll get what's coming to you. Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho!" Eggman laughed

"Eggman you're giving me an ear ache." Sonic said while struggling to remove himself from the machine's clench on him.

Out of nowhere something smashed the machine's arm which sets him free. Sonic arms flung up with appreciation but regretting to see who did it for him. The arm fell to the ground a few moments active before the machine fire at him.

"Amy what do you think you're doing you could've been caught." Sonic picked her up after being worried about her.

"I know but you needed help." Amy said while holding tight round his neck

Sonic could hear some of the missiles going off and coming nearer, Sonic placed Amy down next to Tails, who was holding Cream, and went back. Sonic headed in front of a swam full of missiles directed at him but he uses it to his advantage, climbing one at a time to get closer to the top where Eggman was. Sonic bunked the glass, which had Eggman in it and Eggman kept still enough not falling over to the ground.

**I had more but it's worth 1 and a half page so it'll come sooner hopefully- just if you're wondering if this is short it didn't want to make it too long for you guys to read please R&R!**


	16. The Third Emerald

**Man, aren't I busy no point telling about all the assessments and dang stuff. Where were we again? Sorry if I'm a bit confused. Just some things I want to point out, I put a new poll on my profile page at the very top. Oh and I'm making 13 volumes (don't have to read all), they are all in the community **'The Adventures of Sonic's Son'.

**Chapter 15- The Fourth Emerald**

WITH ROUGE

They were still colliding with each other until they were disturbed by a couple of bullets realizing the Egg solider. They stopped immediately, Rouge wanted to find safety and Knuckles was going by Sonic's side.

"I never thought you'd be around." Sonic said

"How come you guys always think that?" Knuckles was beginning to get vex that they can't connect the links of why he's around at times. However his arrivals did get a bit out of order at moments, which always happen mostly.

WITH SHADOW

It had been a while since he last saw Leo, knowing he was in his room he stepped in to see him all scruffy. Shadow sighed at the amazement of how long he was dormant for and away from all the things that been going on around here. Leo didn't even the slightest glimpse of what was going on he was too focused on his own world. Shadow hadn't had the smallest amount of empathy of why he was like that.

"Leo, wake up." Shadow ordered as Leo grunted stressfully away from him

WITH SINNOS

"What is that you wanted to do?" Sinnos queried

"We still need to get rid of the egg youth machine have you not forgotten?" Vanilla raised an eyebrow

"Actually I did forget." Sinnos said while scratching the back of his head

"How much I admire being this age but we still need it out of order." Vanilla said as Sinnos nodded

"Where should we go first?" Sinnos inquired

Vanilla thought hard; in a place like this they didn't have much of a sense of direction. She spotted someone who knew the place.

"Excuse me, but do you know where the youth machine is being kept?" she asked him

"Down the hallway to your third left." He replied not bothering to turn around to see who it is

"Thank you." Vanilla said before moving along with Sinnos

"You're welcome." Vocoon said he turned round to see nobody and question marks hovered above him

WITH SONIC

"Knux nice to see you've joined in as well." Sonic noticed as he came beside him

"Can't keep this thing going off." Knuckles notified

"Hey guys!" said a voice up high as they looked "Need a lift Sonic?"

"Sure do pal." Sonic reassured Tails "Right by the controls."

Sonic hopped onto Tails he flew up to the machine while Knuckles distracted it for a short period of time as they started to demolish the monstrous machine.

WITH VANILLA

Sinnos just caught her before the bullets started to fire at them as the egg youth machine was equipped, which could only let them come in a certain range. Bots started to emit from it as Sinnos lead them away from Vanilla.

"I'll take care of the controls you get these dumb bots away from me." She instructed

"Right" Sinnos agreed "So who's first?"

They rampaged at him, Sinnos thought to take them out one by one as they sped through the hallway. Whizzing past Vocoon, Sinnos spun him and stopped with his eyes still rolling round. He went a bit light headed from the speed that Sinnos went. Plus Vocoon was then soon trampled on by a load of machines chasing after Sinnos.

Sinnos slid on the railing and does a spindle while hitting a robot and going on his way. He confronts an eggbot with a shield and smashes into the shield along with the robot. Two cannon eggbots come from behind Sinnos turns round to smack the missile away, which in result destroyed those cannon machines. A couple of laser flappers came by while running and tried to laser him, Sinnos wasn't good at dodging so he climbed on one of the flapper's face, the other flapper destroyed the one Sinnos climbed on.

Sinnos leaped to the other flapper and control its laser to the other robots that was behind him. After that He soon kicked it to the ground as smoke came out of the flapper.

WITH SONIC

Knuckles, Tails and Sonic combined for a mega homing attack into four shield eggbots and kept on pushing them till they hit the wall. Sonic was hit on the back and was venerable and saved by Knuckles, while Tails searched round the machine. Sonic urged to get up, Tails made a clearing and past a power ring for him to use.

Sonic caught the power ring and done a super fast homing attack and rouse himself far into the sky. So far you couldn't see him till a few seconds later as the force of gravity pulled on him to move at a quicker pace. Eggman quickly press the turbo button releasing a high energy beam Sonic was in collision with the blue beam as they pushed against each other. Soon the beam stopped and went right back in causing the machine to explode.

"We did it again Sonic!" Tails cheered

"Eggman's not that tough these days." Knuckles said

"Look who's crawling." Sonic said while seeing Eggman on the floor this gave the three a chance to have a bit more – how should I say – social fun. Eggman wanted to lunge himself in his floating chair but stopped by Sonic.

"Ah Sonic, how are these days?" Eggman was frightened

They didn't notice that Cream was going in the floating chair, as they started to kick Eggman.

"Ah! Stop! Ouch! Why are you doing this?" Eggman pleased

"Because we're Sonic heroes." Sonic applauded with their fists up in the air, before starting to kick him again

WITH VANILLA

Vanilla struggled to reach the lever; she found the side of a ladder to get on but was too far away. A broken robot stood weakly to grasp Vanilla. Vanilla froze while it came close Vanilla kicked it and lights went out. She got on top of the robot and had clenched the lever. With the full force of her body weight the lever had moved and the ceiling lights and machine's went off. Sinnos came back and took the emerald and Vanilla by the wrist as they flashed out of the place and went off to find the others. Sinnos stopped as he noticed the others were around and they are finally back to normal again. Vanilla looks round for Cream, whereas Sinnos went along with Amy from the other side.

"Why are we kicking Eggman?" Knuckles asked as he matured

"I can't remember." Sonic said while scratching his head

Eggman sneaked back to his chair while they were struggling to work out what happened before.

"_To be honest I find Sonic a lot better when he's older."_ Eggman thought and his chair hovered _"Looks like I have to go and quick." _

Eggman heard something behind him; he saw Cream and had the perfect opportunity to keep her as a hostage.

"Oh Sonic! You're not done yet." Eggman got Sonic's attention as he held Cream, Sonic couldn't stand seeing in fear and Sinnos couldn't stand his stomach rumbling.

"O.K I had enough! I got up early, had rampaging kids, got a nose bleed, half-starving, and now you're keeping Cream as hostage. How much worse can the day get?" Sinnos yelled as he done a homing attack easily getting Cream back. "Amy, can you do the honours?" Sinnos asked while rolling his eyes

Amy got her hammer out and flung Eggman but not as high as she did on Mocoon and Decoon. Amy clapped her hands in the accomplishment, while putting her hammer away after the use. Sinnos didn't bother blushing when Cream hugged him.

"Why don't we all go home? It's been a long day." Tails said seeing it was night and everybody agreed with him.

WITH EGGMAN/LATER ON...

Eggman finally land on the ground with his face flat on the fall. He tried to get his face out and struggled. At least he got it out and a glimmer was in the sky which Eggman didn't take notice of. Soon Vocoon and Decoon landed on top of him as they hit the ground from when they were launched by Amy.

"Get off me you idiots!" Eggman ordered with a loud yell

WITH AMY

They eventually got back home and Sinnos was utterly tired and crashed on the sofa. He was dead tired from today and wanted to sleep as soon as possible. Amy smiled as she watched him, and Sonic came inside. Sonic was looking at the emerald at first then put it away.

"Taking care of kids takes a lot of work." Sinnos muttered before drifting off to sleep while he closed his eyes

"We can't just leave him here." Amy said to Sonic

"I'll take him up." Sonic suggested as he lifts Sinnos up to bed, Sonic left and Amy covered him with the duvet while leaning over. But Sinnos moved away with a groan, and Amy frowned as she kissed him on the forehead. She left turning the light off when Sinnos smiled in his sleep.

WITH LEO

~Nightmare/past~

He had orange fur and amber eyes, his quills like Sonic's. His shirt was white with orange sleeves. He had grey trousers and white gloves with a ginger rim. His shoes were white and orange with black velcro straps. He had fierce flames all over as he powered up. We locked ourselves in a hand to hand combat, but he caught my wrist and yelp in pain as it started to burn. With enough force I lifted my, maroon striped arm with blue fur, over tossing him to his backside. I turned for an assault.

~End of Nightmare~

Leo woke up with a startle it was deep within the night as he looked at the time which was thirty past three. He wiped his damp forehead; he leaned back into bed having a quick change of mind not going back to sleep. What was there for him to do at this time? Leo looked from right to left and found a book. Keeping himself awake he put the lamp on next to him as he flicked to the contents page.

WITH SINNOS

~Nightmare/past~

Sinnos grabbed his wrist as he yelps in pain from which Sinnos' flames burnt him. He was a blue hedgehog with maroon strips and blue fur, his eyes were maroon. He had a shirt with black sleeves and trousers his gloves were white with grey wrist bands and a single line of maroon in the center. His shoes were black with a white bold strip going through the middle. He eventually tossed me over making me hit my back side.

~End of Nightmare~

Sinnos jolted up from bed as quickly as someone held him in their arms. Sinnos panted in fear and comfort as he was rocked. He desperately held onto the person as he tightened his grip. Sinnos soon calmed down but still sticking.

"Everything it's going to be fine." Amy whispered in his ear, she held a hand behind his head, feeling the rate of his heartbeat. He was obviously frightened. Amy soon got him to fall back to sleep while she hummed. Wanting to leave Sinnos wouldn't let her so she crawled in bed with him as she wrapped her arms round him.

**OMG X 10! I found this Sonic song and, oh my days, it sounds like my OC. Literally tells his whole life just in that one song, it's called **Sonic: call me**. The OC is about this guy who comes back to life with the same past memories and experiences but different soul. He'd do anything for his old lover either good or bad. As the girl refuses to take him because it's not really him as she soon finds, he leaves her with her new lover. But as soon as that lover of hers is reported dead as he comes back and causes some more trouble. See the song and tell me if it fits I think it could even be his theme song.**

Q: What is happening in the nightmares and how was the ending?


	17. Cream's love contest

**Happy Easter! If you are even celebrating or something, because the country next to me celebrates a week later, strange and I don't know why. Anyhow here's the next chap and slap me virtually if you hate romance but don't worry there's still action involved.**

**Chapter 16-Cream's love contest**

SINNOS

Sinnos got out of bed in his normal lazy way as he checked that it was near afternoon. He could hear Amy down stairs and wonders where Sonic would be. He goes to the kitchen only finding Amy near the cooker as her back was turned.

"Morning." He greeted Amy with a hug

"Good morning, had a nice sleep?" Amy hugged him back

Sinnos nodded and looks around "Where's dad?" Sinnos asked

"With Tails." Amy informed "breakfast's ready on the table."

Sinnos sits down as Amy looks through the letters; he starts to notice a school logo on one and pretends not to panic. Something was about to burn behind Amy; Amy puts down the letters giving Sinnos a chance to snag the letter. Sinnos excused himself and went back upstairs to have a look even though it was in Sonic's name. He opens it and slides the paper into his view as he reads the first few lines of the letter.

"Oh Damn. I knew it was going to be this." Sinnos frowns and slides the letter into a draw, coming back down on Amy's call

"Where did you go?" Amy asked as she looked through the rest of the letters noticing that he'd taken one

"Just had to get something." Sinnos fibbed "Did you have breakfast?" he changed the topic

"No." she sat down at the table while reading the messages

CREAM

Cream and Vanilla finished and tidied up everything in its place as they'd always be up and having time together. Cream decided to go for a morning walk with Cheese, although Cheese would be more hovering than walking.

"Mum can I go outside with Cheese?" Cream asked

"Sure dear." She said while sitting down on her rocking chair with her knitting. Cream gave a hug before leaving for the door. "Just be back on time." She warned when Cream shut the door behind her.

"So where should we go first Cheese?" Cream asked while looking at Cheese

"Chao Chao." Cheese pointed

"The field of apple trees well I guess we can grab a snack over there." Cream walked on with Cheese following as they walk (or hovering) was a long way.

SONIC

Sonic bought parcels after parcels in Tails' place he put a couple down next to Tails who was working underneath the new machinery. The machine looked like a hollow ring and imputed to other devices on the side as a source of energy to be supplied into it.

"Bought the last ones Tails." Sonic said as Tails slid down to face him

"Thanks Sonic." Tails appreciated

"You still working on this thing?" Sonic looked up at it

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

"A rift."

"Rift? What do you need that for?"

"I figured that where ever Sinnos came from, is somewhere beyond here."

"What do you mean?"

"Something must've caused him to happen and I'm trying to locate it."

"I'm lost…well good luck with, whatever you're doing." Sonic said before speeding off to meet Knuckles as he was asked to come over before they broke off and headed home for the night.

KNUCKLES

"What's taking him so long?" he said while looking around as his arms were folded and his foot was tapping on the ground. He'd found this new, strange place that he'd like Sonic to have a look at with him – although not on the Island. Knuckles was standing patiently as he waited but soon got bored and went in by himself instead.

Knuckles never saw the place here before; the door was seven meters tall and markings on it. The front had strange writing that he couldn't read, Knuckles ignored it. He pulled up the dragon-head-shaped handle and pulled it open seeing it was dark and cold inside. He stepped in past the door, water dripped, he could see a little source light right at the end. However it was still dark, Knuckles held a hand on the wall for guidance. He bumped into something and jolted back in sudden fright. Only to find it was just a statue place in front of him.

Knuckles heard a gush of wind past his ear; he turned to find nothing, just missing the blue blur that was in sight for a sonic second. He breathed out and continued on, making white smoke emitting from his mouth. Knuckles reached the end of the place finding some cobweb stuck to him he pulled it off in disgust. He looked down at a star shaped medallion and thought to reach for it but quickly held his hand away from it as he screamed like a girl.

"Chill Knux it's only me." Sonic said as Knuckles gazed at him angrily "So, this the place?"

"Yeah, but what took you so long?"

"Umm...well, I had to help Tails with some equipment for his… what was it again?" Sonic forgot as Knuckles didn't bother and looked back at the medallion with a purple gem center, he picked it up as glaring at it.

"What's that?" Sonic said as something shifted behind them in the shadows as its huge purple, reptilian tail swept behind the pillars in silence

"I'm not completely sure looks really ancient form the looks of it may have come before this planet was even here." Knuckles scrutinized

"That's old too old to work out without a bit of tech involved, maybe Tails can figure it out."

"Good idea, O.K let's go."

They left and its claw dug into the ground in fury from which were the two had just stood, it snarled angrily as it took its possession and no doubt that it was going to try and get it back either the easy way or the hard way.

AMY

"Sinnos where are you off now?" Amy asked seeing him opening the front door

"Just seeing what dad's up to." Sinnos said

"I'm not sure…" Amy stopped as Sinnos hugged her before saying bye then leaving through the door

"Hi Cream's mum." Sinnos greeted seeing her at the front door

"Hello." She replied seeing him speed off as she turned to Amy "Hello Amy. Mind if I come in?"

"Not at all." Amy said as she stirred her into the house

SHADOW

Shadow was in Eggman's control room before he was leaving to the hallway regularly he'd find Leo at the training quad but not today. He caught Rouge talking with Vocoon, as normal filling him up with jealousy and false info, about Cream falls in love with somebody else which made him steamed. Rouge enjoyed his reaction to her lies as she smiled watching him all flamed up.

"Rouge." Shadow swept past without a sound and at the side of her

"Yeah Shadow." Rouge turned round to him as Vocoon left to find out if what Rouge told him was true

"Have you seen Leo?" Shadow asked

"Yeah…" Rouge was interrupted by Shadow

"Mind calling him for me." Shadow left for Rouge to get Leo, leaving Rouge frowning for a second before taking off to get Leo

"Leo you there?" Rouge knocked on the door with two sharp taps, she couldn't be bothered standing outside so she went in without permission. Leo had his head in reading that he didn't notice Rouge stands beside. "I was calling."

"Huh?" Leo finally looked at her

"Shadow's calling." Rouge looked at him finding that his face was reddish

"Let me just finish this page first." Leo said while he turned over, Rouge started to tap with her foot and had her arms folded then peered an eye. She slid a hand on his forehead. Leo instantly knocked it off and back into the book.

"Oh just give it here." Rouge gripped the book out of Leo's possession

"Hey I was reading that." Leo whined as Rouge glanced at what he was glaring at for the past few hours, she smiled and started into it.

"Now this is more like it." Rouge said while looking at a picture with a waterfall and diamonds on the bed of the water about a pile full of them laid beneath making the water shine and glamorous. Before Rouge could look into it further Leo snatched it out of her hands, Rouge frowned at him. "That was rude of you."

"What comes around goes around." Leo humphed at her

"Yeah like the message I gave you." Rouge scorned as she left the room slightly slamming but not so quiet. _"You try to help a kid and this is how it goes?"_ Rouge notices that Vocoon had left.

SINNOS

"_O.K, do not hit a tree this time." _Sinnos thought while rubbing the back of his head even with a few days of training with Tails, it didn't work

Signals was whizzing past through the streets as he heads for Tails' place although stopping and going at every corner that he meets, and dodging was a task for him. A woman was in the middle of being robbed by someone until Sinnos flares a blue streak past them, with the guy in the ropes and the lady whacking him with her bags leaving a dent on the face before being arrested. A person was having trouble with carrying the stuff to the other end, having a weight pulling the person to fall back. Almost hitting the ground after a sonic second the things were on the other side and the person was standing straight. Sinnos finally got to Tails and seeing that Knuckles was there too.

"Hi." Sinnos welcomed

"Oh hey kid." Knuckles replied as Sinnos noticed that they were all pondering

"Watch ya doing dad?" Sinnos looked round

"Just some re-search of...what is it?" Sonic asked as it didn't have a name Sinnos looked at it

"Hum...looks like a 'spirit enchantment'." Sinnos thought as they started at him awkwardly

"How'd you know that?" Sonic pondered

"Umm..." Sinnos started to play with his fingers "I guess it just came naturally."

Tails thought over it, making a bit of logic with it, as Sonic and Knuckles were lost. To keep things simple Sonic thought to send Sinnos off for a bit having fewer distractions.

"Why don't you go out for a bit?" Sonic suggested to Sinnos

"But I wanted to see what you were doing."

"I'd think that it would be better if you just leave it to us." Sonic urged him out with a slight push on his back

"Fine." Sinnos left in annoyance for someone else to hang with to kill time, he'd thought for a place to lay about under the shades

CREAM

Cream was walking under the trees looking for a nice a ripened apple as her stomach was growling. She didn't notice that cocoon was watching her every move as Cream gazed above in the trees.

"Hum...they all look so nice but which one should we pick?" Cream asked Cheese as Vocoon watched

"Chao...Chao Chao." Cheese flew up to a bundle of three apples together as it hung in the lush sunshine from which it gave its glow.

"Nice choice." Cream flew by it but was hard to reach from the load of branches in the way so Cream decided to sit on the branch and slide towards it "Almost got it." She twitched the apple and was ready to come off until something shook the tree at its base making Cream fall while she screamed. However she had a softer landing than expecting her eyes were closed and her hands were tightened opening one eye to find herself that Sinnos broke her fall, and the one to cause it by the look of his dizziness.

"Sinnos you alright?" Cream was concerned then three apples fell on top of him, she giggled a bit as she tried not to laugh "Sorry I wasn't meant to laugh at you."

"No worries." His head tilted in a circular motion as Cream gripped him to stop "Thanks." He held her wrist and drew it down. She noticed a bump on his head she smoothed it. "Watch it, it stings." Sinnos whined Vocoon watched making the leaves rustle, Sinnos turned towards the sound.

"Any wrong?" Cream asked as she tugged him up from the floor with their hands joined

"Err, no." Sinnos looked at her; Cream kissed him on the cheek feeling sorry for him. He smiled Cream was glad as she smiled back. Vocoon jaw dropped as he believed more about Rouge's lie.

"I think you should lay for a bit." Cream suggested

"Well that's what I intended." Sinnos stared at her and Vocoon imagined them together and jealousy filled his broken heart

EGGMAN

"Mocoon! Decoon! Have you got rid of the repulsive waste yet?" Eggman steamed seeing that the two were just staring at the surveillance camera which was set to spy on the goody no gooders

"They look cute together." Mocoon said while looking at the two lying about under the shades

"Those two make a pair." Decoon commented before they were both laid by a whack on the head

"Stop staring at love birds and get back to work." Eggman glared at them

"Yes ." they said in hurt

"Love is the last thing I need." Eggman yelled over him

"Maybe not." Leo said behind them

"Huh?" Eggman curved round

"I've read that love can make a person do the stupidest things." Leo shared as Eggman thought of a brilliant idea. Leo left seeing that Shadow wasn't where he'd expected him to be. Mocoon and Decoon thought it was a good time to get out of Eggman's sight.

"_I can do something with an idea like this one, and most defiantly get that emerald into my hands." _Eggman chuckled as he laughed by himself and the robots thought he just went coo coo.

**O.K there you go and don't get any ideas of Sinnos he's already got someone so no way is he going to. So what's Eggman's plan? Plain oblivious is it not? However back in the dark place what was in the shadows and what is it going to do?**


	18. The Sick Chaos'

**After a seriously long time I checked my poll seems to me that most people (all) think that this story's **_really bad , _**it was just a few but really is this story going overboard or what? Well whoever thinks that give me reason at least to upgrade myself. One last thing **_if_ **a character finds out that his son is not his son in genetics, is that really bad or gripping? One thing you must consider about me is that I - repeat - I do not tell you guys everything, I keep loads of secrets from you guys but you just have to read to find out what it is.**

**Chapter 17-The sick Chaos' **

LEO

Leo watched as the two robots hurried to their tasks before being yanked back by Eggman and threatened to death. They entered the waste room which presumingly is where Eggman puts all his chemical waste products to a side. It needed to be discharged out of the place as it was packed and required changing from a long period of time. Which also meant that there was going to be a load of waste there. Leo entered the battle quad, recently he wasn't interested in upgrading his abilities, he knew everything that there was to know by now. What's the point?

"You took your time." Shadow scrutinized him, and then thought for a moment before letting it pass by, he just shrugged "Quick match up as always." They stood at either end to each other. Even though it hasn't even begun Leo was overheated and a headache was forming into a large area, Leo ignored it.

Leo had done this before but by now he'd figure out why his first move would always end up getting...his butt kicked. Shadow figured he'd know the first move trick , the trick was the person who'd go and assault first would be the one which would be less defended. Shadow does a speeded run up towards Leo, Leo thought he had the chance and intensely went for an attack. Shadow stopped half way so at this point it was Leo who goes for the run up. Shadow took the chance to hit his sides before Leo could realize the quick change of positions.

Leo groaned in agony as he coiled up from where it was burning, a big reaction from just one move. Shadow knew he was taking more time than normal as he went for another strike at him. Leo rolled over to escape and gripped his leg, giving a yank to make him fall to the ground with full force. Shadow kept his arms high and bent, his cheek skimming across the cold flooring. Leo went for an arm lock submission hold, he came close as Shadow elbowed him in his face away from him.

Shadow leaped up, Leo's ears started to ring and his vision was going vivid he could hardly see Shadow. He breathed heavily and took in huge gasps for air, his chest was filled with internal fierce flames, a rapid love dove thumping on him like getting punched every time. Sweat draped over his entire body like flowing tears, every muscle was convulsive soon tiring to be paralyzed and shutting down. His headache was getting worse as it wasn't just his head but it managed to travel to his feet. What made it shoddier was that his whole body weight was on his throbbing legs. Shadows planed for another fight of the fist.

Rouge took a quick glance at the two and went to the microphone thinking they should stop "Shadow I think he's had enough." She spoke on the microphone

"What do you mean it's only 20 seconds into a warm up." Shadow informed as Leo thought to make a move.

"C-c-chaos..." Leo chocked

"...Spear." Shadow yelled before him, Leo couldn't budge and there it came covering him in smokes before Shadow looked down at him and that's when he was aware.

Blackout.

TAILS

Tails was completely glued to the screen on his findings, all you'd hear is the intense taps of the keyboard. And no sign of a mere look around from his head, just a stiff focus on the screen to which he wanted more of a hold of than anything else at the moment.

"Tails? Tails. Tails!" Knuckles yelled in his ear enough to make his ears go deaf

"Huh?" Tails finally turned to face him

"So?" Sonic pushed on

"So what?" Tails thought they signed "Oh that, this thing is some technical device in which it can harness the ability to cross dimensions at will by a person who can read these ancient scriptures and match it's principle. Also it's some kind of power-up device and stores energy."

"You can travel with this?" Sonic asked

"With the right understanding." Tails was unsure

"What you said that this store energy right?" Knuckles said

"Yeah." Tails assured

"Maybe we could use it." Knuckles gave a thought

"Use it? That would be hard if you look over the words you have to say first." Tails acknowledged Knuckles started to think

"You guys did find this?" Tails asked as they nodded "Why don't you just give it to the owner?"

"How'd we know if it belonged to the person they could just say yes." Knuckles said

"Tell them to read what it says and to translate it, that would do." Tails informed

CREAM

They had a little walk about with each other and played at twinkle park. Sinnos spun her on one of the park equipments.

"Stop you're going too fast!" Cream cried as she saw everything as a blur around her Sinnos eventually got it to slow down. Cram got off with dizziness, and couldn't keep on her feet.

"I think you should sit for a bit." Sinnos said sitting her down at the bottom of a tree trunk, dizziness always faded quickly she couldn't help herself to gather some flowers in her sight. Sinnos gazed ahead blanking out from his surroundings. Vocoon was still nearby and out of sight, watching the two's every move. Sinnos' gripped the grass on the ground at the palm of his hand.

"_Does feel right, nothing does these days, it's like this world isn't where I should be."_ Sinnos thought

"Hello anybody there?" Cream waved her hand in front of Sinnos while he was in deep thought

"Huh?" Sinnos snapped to reality

"I said which flower looks better the white or the blue?" Cream asked and noticed he wasn't listening – again. Cream signed and continued her flower chain. Cheese found a well bloomed rose at its full beauty and glamour. Cheese went to take to it to Cream but found it too prickly, Cheese flew up and nudged Sinnos, pointing at the flower.

"You want?" Sinnos said while Cheese nodded with Chao Chao. Sinnos picked it up but could feel the thorns and took them out. Cheese pointed to Cream "You want to give it to her?" Cheese nodded Sinnos shrugged and tapped on Cream's shoulder. She turned to look at him as he held the flower out to her in a lazy way and his expression of not bothering.

Cream smiled "That's thoughtful of you, it's beautiful!" she hugged him before taking a look at the flower. Vocoon gritted his teeth at that moment (even though robots don't really have teeth)

"I guess you really like those things." Sinnos laid back against the tree with his arms behind him and one leg above the other with a normal expression

"I really do." She inhaled the flower's lovely scent with her eyes closed, Sinnos thought he saw a glimmer afar.

"I'm going for a bit, O.K?" he asked

"O.K." she replied as Sinnos speeded off

SINNOS

"Thought I saw something." He picked up the shining red stone from the floor "Did I see something like this before?" he asked himself

"Yes you have." Said a female voice, Sinnos curved to see a white squirrel

"And you are...?" Sinnos trailed off

"Noveria your lawful friend, anything you ask, want, or need – just say my name." She smiled at her old friend but aware of his memory capacity this time

"I'm sorry do I know you?" Sinnos was finding it a little awkward

"Used to but we can drop that matter." She looks at his hand "Do you know how to use that?"

He then looked "Well yes– I mean no, well I don't know." He glared at her

"I can show you how to use it if you want." She offered

"YES...I mean yes." He calmed down quickly

"Alright you need a lot of focus if I'm going to show you." She said while he nodded

EGGMAN'S ROBOTS

The robots were still on their way to dispose the chemical wastes from Eggman's base they were on their way but having to bring an immense amount of it was a drag. They head bobbled as they tired from the not-so-long distance away from the base. They looked to where they were a tree filled area and a river beneath their journey. They glanced at each other and back at the river and at the same time they came up with the same idea.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking." Mocoon said after with a smile in the assurance they both did

"Let's dump it here, I'm sure Eggman cares less about what happens to this." Decoon said

They chucked it overboard from the river bank as it emitted from the cases and into the river. The river began to discolour into a dark and murky shaded colour. They both clapped their metallic hands in accomplishment before they took a leave they soon caught sight of Vocoon hiding behind some bushes – obviously stalking.

"What are you doing here?" Mocoon queried Vocoon yelp in sudden fright but then soon quietened by the covering of Decoon on his mouth.

"Don't make us ask again." Decoon said

"Umm...err...I, I lost something here." Vocoon stumbled and acted to search for something

"What did you lose maybe we can help you." Mocoon offered

"NO!" they started at Vocoon from his risen voice "I mean no...I'll look for it myself." He started to sweat heavily

"Well, O.K...then." they left slowly before going normally

"_O.K this is your chance she's by herself_." Vocoon thought while looking at her lovingly sniffing at the flowers

The river was now flowing downstream into the wilderness and started to spread like a virus. It stopped at the end of its journey in a beautiful scenery with a mini waterfall, long lush trees along with fresh fruit, grass covering the ground and cute Chaos' flying around. One Chao wanted a drink from the pond, it took a sip, and stuck its tongue out in disgust. It turned round and dropped to the ground and the other Chaos' surrounds the fallen one which faded a purple sickening colour.

AMY

They were both sat down in the living room enjoying each other's company and having a cup of tea and some food on the table for them to enjoy. They have no idea on what has been going on in the day they were having a normal chat with each other until Vanilla sprang up with an idea.

"You know I've seen Cream play more with Sinnos these days." Vanilla started

"Playing is their world." Amy added after a sip

"Yours with Sonic." Vanilla joked Amy giggled slightly

"Even though Sinnos is around here, I still don't see Sonic that much, and neither do I find them spending time with each other recently."

"Sonic's probably busy with all the Eggman plans."

"Sonic uses that excuse on me all the time." She sighed

"I'm sure he likes you, he's just got to pick his moment."

"I can't get him to do anything without pushing him, even just spending at least 10 minutes with his son."

"He's just got a load on his mind, maybe when Eggman goes he'll tighten up."

"Maybe..." Amy muttered before a sip knowing maybe is just maybe, she got up and to take the tray and cups for a good wash in the kitchen

"You know I was thinking that Sinnos could stay with me and you could go out with you-know-who for a day." Vanilla gave an idea for tomorrow seeing her a little down

"Would you?" Amy smiled

"Of course."

"But he'll defiantly disagree."

"Just use any way you can."

SHADOW

"I told you to stop." Rouge complained about a millionth now

"You don't need to remind me every-single-time." Shadow angered

They were both in Leo's room from which they placed him in bed for rest. He was tucked in with the blanket over his chest and his arms straightened along with his legs. His eyes were closed – no movement – he had steady breathing.

"Well we can't just do nothing he'll get better." Shadow insisted

"Are you just hoping he's sick." Rouge with another complaint

"He'll be fine."

"He'll be fine." Rouge muttered with imitation "Don't you care? Of course the only person you care is Maria."

Shadow instantly turned round to face her eye to eye "You don't know what I'm really like, even if you were to stick with me for your entire life." He grunts and leaves through the open door, Rouge instantly looked away from Shadow.

"_How is a kid meant to grow up with no care for them?" _Rouge watched over

~Leo's nightmare/past~

Leo looked straight into the woman's tear filled eyes clueless of what was going on around him. He looked at the bed which was exactly his height and his whole hand only as big as a small tennis ball. The female was a brown coloured otter with open long maroon hair and eyes.

"What's going on?" Leo asked his voice only as deepened as a seven-year-old

"We're playing hide and seek." She lied, her tears could tell that "Now go find a good hiding place and don't come out till mummy tells you to."

"But..." was all he could say

"No buts go." She pushed him

"No! Tell what's going on. What was that crashing noise? Why's the place on fire? Where's daddy?!"

"I'll tell you later." She moaned and finally he went, he shut the door behind and hid in a dark corner, there was hole from where he could peek through to the other room. He looked through seeing the door was suddenly smacked down in the place where his mum was. The troops started to come out surrounding her, he was nervous. They were in black and red uniform with three letters on their backs.

"D-O-P. What does that stand for?" Leo whispered to himself

"Now you can get away from us this time." Said one of the troops to the women – armed. He was tall , really tall, as a full length man with short hair, brown eyes and a human body. Leo was now getting the picture he was always taught that humans were a world threat to the land ever since they arrived they caused nothing but man hooked to the wall smacking her face against it enough to make her bleed heavily.

"Any last words you pathetic form of life." The human boasted

**Is it just me or are these chapters getting longer I've worked hard on this at least all you have to do is put in a review which won't take much of your time anyway. Also the poll on the top of the profile page will only spare a minute, so please take a vote it matters. And there are yet more and heart breaking secrets to tell you guys. Hum... I wonder how this nightmare/past makes you feel.**


	19. The Nightmare Unleashed

**So, you know I'm going to hurry more on the chapters because if you guys even got here you must be interested. What I have learnt it that you make your first chapter short and keep extending page (should have done that) because if you get further into a story the more interest the reader is. So if the reading is liking then they get more persuaded to read. When I start my second volume I'm doing a short re-cap and then do this routine. So hopefully I'll get more people on board the story.**

**Chapter 18-****The Nightmare Unleashed**

SINNOS

"Cool." Sinnos said having found his new ability

"Now remember it's only a fraction of what's in sorted for you." Noveria said as she'd told him she was a personal friend from his moment of creation

"Right, I can't wait."

"Keep this between the two of us."

"Sure, when will I see you again?"

"Anytime you want or when I have a good reason to."

"So you're always with me like Cream's Chao."

"I won't be physically but we have a strong connection. Here." She slipped something into Sinnos' hand

"What's this?" seeing a beautifully carved yellow stone

"Give it to the closest person you know..." Sinnos started to think "I must be off, my koala friend Josh is to be met."

"O.K, bye."

"Bye and stay safe... _I wish I could tell him about his mission but that will have to come in good time._"

EGGMAN

Eggman 's research required a special substance within a rare breed. Eggman stopped the making of the potion to get the last of his ingredients. Once again the first thing in mind was villainous. He stopped writing as soon as he heard someone enter.

"All the waste disposed, Dr. Eggman." the two robots stated in formal stand

"Good now you can build this for me." Eggman put the blueprint in their hands the robots turned to leave out the room

"More work, ugh!" Mocoon moaned

SONIC

Sonic stared into the medallion as it shone from the bright sun which shone from a clear blue sky. It was a long lengthened piece of metal carved with nice writing of unreadable language. Sonic turned to Knuckles and stopped walking as soon as he heard somebody say _excuse me._ Sonic turned to see a white squirrel in front of him he nudged Knuckles to face her as well.

"I see you have my medallion." Noveria said

"This is yours?" Sonic said as she nodded

"Before we give it to you, can you read this?"

"Wa misquala." She said without looking at it

"What does that mean?" Knuckles asked, being more cautious

"The burdened. Anything else I have to say before having my medallions back." She put a serious expression on as the two shrugged and gave it to her but couldn't help asking about why someone would have a lot of power in their hands.

"Why do have a lot of power in your hands?" Sonic asked

"So I can use it and do my job."

"Which is..." Knuckles tailed off

"To resort any problems or/and disasters in the space, dimension, continuum." She stated as they just stared at each other "Must be off I'm a very busy squirrel." She left

"Well I guess that's done." Sonic exhausted

"I'm heading back to the Island, Rouge might be there, haven't seen her lately." They both split up for a bit of time to rest

Sonic speeded to Amy house so he'd crash on the bed, he knocks on the door which Vanilla opens. She gazes down at him as she lets him inside "Hello Mrs. Vanilla." Sonic looked up

"Nice to see you." Vanilla smiled

"Sorry can't stay for a chat I'm heading upstairs if you don't mind." Sonic tired

"Not at all, But can you get rid of your mussy shoes first." Vanilla recognized it even seeing white fluffy stuff on them. Sonic took them off before going any further.

LEO

"We're not pathetic." She coughed

"Oh! Is that so then how come you're kneeling in front of me." He pulled her down, scraping her face along the dented wall "I guess you don't want to say anything." He wanted to knock her dead but had an idea first – a witness. "Bring her husband." He commanded as they struggled to get a blue hedgehog into the room with white strips and indigo blue eyes. They held him steady as he was vicious, the otter breathed heavily.

"Daddy!" Leo shouted quietly

"Make him watch." The man said as they pulled his quills and straightened his face

"I've got something to say." said the otter

"Go ahead." The man still had a fixed position

"Go to hell you son of a *****!"

"You too." He smiled as he twisted her neck, Leo might've been seven but his hobby of reading taught him that her spinal cord broke. Leo's lips became wavy, he sniffed, he resisted to narrow his eyes to release fluid. The man took his grip off as she slid to the floor, the white stripped blue hedgehog flexed his muscles and gritted his teeth.

"You tyke!" the blue hedgehog insulted

"Don't worry your next but a little fun first." The man came right into the hog's face, he gave a signal for one of them to get the hot rod. The man stuck it into his fur, he cries in agony one after another of the horrendous black burning sensation.

"D-d-daddy." He swiped a tear off his cheek feeling helpless

"Do you think we should hang and quarter him?" said the guy on the left

"The slower the death the better." said the main human

"_I can't take much more of this." _They were heating up the rod again as he crawled to grab a sharp blade soon to be wet. His hands were shaking as he turned the point end to face his heart.

"Daddy don't." he whimpered as the blood started to stain on the floor giving him hate, seeing a grave going its way. Leo took a step back away from the gore, but accidentally knocked some equipment from the wall. _"Uh oh!"_ Leo looked round quickly, they came in which meant they heard the noise. The men scrutinized the room but didn't find anything but an open window.

CREAM

Vocoon thought to give something to Cream so he had enough courage to get in front of her. She looks up at him, he melts in her loving eyes. Too much to realize what he was getting out of his bag. He looked at his hands to see a ticking time bomb with a few second till...

"Err..." Cream was finding him awkward later Sinnos comes nearby seeing the two and instantly thought wrong.

"Don't you dare get that bomb near Cream!" Sinnos exclaimed, before he spin dash him a mile off

"My hero." Cream joked with a smile hugging his arm as they directly were doing a little role play

"All in a day's work, let's go back." Sinnos acted picking her bridal style before speeding off in the background Vocoon was crying his eyes out

ROUGE

"I'm sorry I was so insensitive...it was wrong of me to have...have...skip to conclusions." Rouge said in front of Shadows closed bedroom door _"Well it's better now than never, isn't it Rouge?"_ she placed a hand on the knob and quickly changed her mind. She put her hand on the knob again only to disagree to go in. _"What the heck I'm going in."_ She opened the door the room was empty, nothing around except furniture _"Where is he?" _she glared at the room before closing the door behind her missing the picture of Shadow and Maria who were glaring at the Earth.

SHADOW

Shadow knew Eggman was never going to tell him so he'd thought to hack into Eggman's computer without him knowing. He slips through the hallway, he heard footsteps coming his way he acted calm as though he was going somewhere ordinary.

"Where are we meant to get all the equipment from?" Deccon whined

"I'm not sure." Mcoon looked at the complex blueprint

"HI Shadow." Shadow blanked them "Talk about moody."

Shadow got to one of the control room, he sneaked in without giving the alarm chance to go off. He rushed up to the computer. The screen turned on, and the password bar came up. _"Damn! Password."_ Shadow had only a few tries to get the info he wanted.

AMY

She heard the door ring and instead of Vanilla having to get up she got up herself. Vanilla stayed sitting down and noticed the time thinking it should the moment for her to leave and go home. Cream and Sinnos entered the room they started to play she let them for a while and carried on the conversation.

"Your move." Sinnos said while playing a game, Cram started to think as Sinnos' ear twitched towards Amy's conversation. Sinnos was now more concentrated on what they were saying instead of the game. Sinnos eye widened as they talked over about him, and started to feel uncomfortable.

"Sinnos? Sinnos!" Cream wanted his attention

"Huh?" he looked straight at her, and was getting a little nervous towards her, with a faint blushing

"Your go." She waited and looked at him "Are you sweating?"

"N-n-no. I'm fine, yeah, that's it, just fine." He stumbled Cream raised an eyebrow

"Cream I think it's time for us to go home now." Vanilla said

"Wait mum can I play a little longer?" Cream pleaded

"I gave you a little longer so come on." Vanilla gave her hand towards her as Cream took it as they were at the front door with only Amy "You can play all day tomorrow with Sinnos when you come over."

"O.K." Cream agreed "Bye Amy."

"Bye, see you tomorrow." Amy greeted them farewell she shut the door "Sinnos it's time for you to go to bed!" she walked over to Sinnos who should have finished having his meal

"Can't I stay up a bit?" Sinnos said

"No you can't wake up in the morning and I need you to wake up early tomorrow." Amy said as he soon agreed and went to head for bed

She tucked him in bed "Night." She kissed him on the forehead

"Night Amy." He closed his eyes and fell asleep with the yellow stone on the night stand. Amy left the room to where Sonic was loudly snoring in his sleep.

"Sonic." She nudged him to wake up

"Huh?" he said lightly you could he was in a deep sleep and not really awake or aware

"Can we go on a date?" Amy asked and surprisingly picked the right moment, just in case she was recording his voice so he couldn't deny

"Yeah, yeah, sure." He mumbled and continued to snore Amy was getting happy as she went to her room, obviously thinking what to wear tomorrow.

LEO

He had to get far away from them as he could, his legs pumped from all the running (he didn't have super speed). His heart was burning, he whimpered, tears coming out uncontrollably. He quickly stops as a swarm of fire was in front of him which shook him in fear. Everywhere he look had been lit and glowed through the deep night. The moon was a crescent, with a star next the moon's right at the middle point. Someone jabs his arm with some substance into his veins his body froze like an ice cube. His eyes felt heavy struggling to keep open, he failed to overcome it and went shut.

"You think that got him." said a man

"Not sure, this thing's new from the professor, some biochemical it should kill him." The other man was unsure

"Biochemical?"

The man rolled his eyes at his lack in knowledge "A chemical that involves processes in living organisms. Go look in a dictionary. I think it must've had deepened to his soul." He kicks the hedgehog on the floor

Leo was too beaten to send an electrical signal to his brain that he was kicked. He felt a buzzing sensation, his body was shivering, his insides aching and pumping like mad. His eyes shot open discolouring to a shade of yellow. His limbs all convulsive, he slowly lifted himself up, with his knees still on the floor. He started to witness a change of his hand, as it grew larger, his nails changed, pointed and gray, with his fur lengthening.

"What's that?!" one of the men was witnessing him change

"Must've been the biochemical!" the other man said

~End of nightmare/past~

"Argh!" Leo woke with a fright, as his soul shot inside of him and his forehead clammy with sweat and heat. Somebody held him with their arms wrapped round him, he was still panting has he felt the cold draining him. He calmed down , heavy breathing, his eyes closed and his heart still racing. Leo got his breath back, he glared with the person holding him "R-R-Rouge?" he was surprised and completely embarrassed.

He nudges her off "You better now?" she asked Leo didn't do anything but stare "I'll get you a glass of water." She got up Leo didn't take his eyes off her until she left the room completely. Leo pulled his cover and placed his feet on the ground he sat on the bed till he shivered _"Is it just me or is it cold here?"_ he put his arms round himself. He looked at the time it was late about three in the morning. Leo felt drowsy his head was tilted back; the next thing he knew was Rouge viciously shaking him from the floor.

Leo was still able to hear "Say something." Rouge pleaded, even as simple mournful sound of Leo was too much to give "that's it I'm calling Shadow." She flew out

Leo forgot what really happened in the nightmare it went like a black hole and blank as white paper. Leo didn't know what was coming to him. Something inside of him was ripping its way out of him; Leo tried to cage it. His temperature started to go up as a sudden change of emotions came to fury, there was no reason to why he was angry, but he couldn't turn his feelings around, neither could he resist patching and denting the walls. He felt like he was disappearing and something new wanted to take over as it was in his body and his head. He wanted help with the immense agony he was going through, he wanted it to stop – end. The misty clogged clouds adjusted to reveal the crescent moon as Leo shoots up to see it.

Leo kept a grip his hand was changing into an ugly formation, he hated what was going on and was still lying on the floor. He felt sick like wanting to hurl which was what he did, but only making his stomach squeeze hard on him. He was shaking as he locked the door in which consumed time, he'd figure to keep himself caged back from the others. He couldn't break out of it as much as he needs a bit of help but he was neglecting it. He saw his vain pump on his fur and the sensation just beneath his skin.

His eyes discoloured into yellow with his fur lengthening; he'd lost it and smashed the lights and lurked in the dark. His teeth were going razor shape. Leo couldn't escape it, as it desired to chain his soul and heart, nobody could hear him scream. _"I-i-it's just a dream, just a dream." _His mind stripped _"A nightmare!" _he placed his arms on his head_ "Argh!" _he knelt to the floor_ "S-s-stop!"_ he'd lost his mind clouded and no memory was going to be committed. He was no longer Leo as he roared and trashed the room at his will.

SHADOW

Shadow had no luck with the information but that would have to be at the back of his mind now. He heard the growl and the continues sounds of objects breaking one after another. Shadow tried the door as soon as he came no luck he smashed it out and ducked quickly before the bed could hit his head. Leo pushed Shadow out of the way Rouge struggled to nab him as Leo flung her out of the way.

"Hold it what did you do with Leo?!" Rouge shot herself to stand up, Leo wanted to claw her as she dodged and flew up. She did her twisted move on him and drove into him. It knocked him a little but not much.

"Chaos spear!" Shadow yelled hitting him with force and the alarms went off, Leo snarled like a dog and bunked Shadow. Finding two on one he smashed the wall to where Eggman was sleeping. Eggman awake in his pajamas and was given a fright, Leo aimed for him.

"Don't hurt me!" Eggman cried as Rouge came in the nick of time, finding no point Leo left to go for a walk outside digging his way to the first floor and went into the open air. Leo sniffs on a clear muddy footprint with some white fluffy stuff on it, he records the scent before racing off.

SINNOS

Sinnos awake slowly opening his eyes oddly awake in the middle of the night having some sort of sick sense. Sinnos turned over to fall asleep and by now it was a stranger to him, nowhere on the bed could he find it again. Sinnos sat up wide awake this time, he tugged the covers and lifted his legs off and jumped onto the ground. He headed for the bedroom door and slipped into Sonic's room.

"Dad, daddy." He whispered, he said it again, and then again, and for the last time, a little louder

"Wha?" Sonic couldn't even bother opening his eyes

"Can I sleep with you?"

"I don't think there's enough room." Sonic pushed him away but only because he knew that young kids like him kick in their sleep and he didn't want one going right into his face.

Sinnos frowned "Fine." He went to Amy's room instead and did the same thing

"What are you doing up so late?" she was more concerned, more than Sonic

"I can't get to sleep, mu-... I mean Amy." He tilted his head down as he played with his fingers. "Can I..." Sinnos couldn't finish as Amy started to speak

"Come here." She wrapped her arms round him while he was cuddled up in her bed, her chin rested on top of his head while her eyes were closed. Sinnos felt comfortable enough to sleep he shut his eyes and their heads were both facing to their right. Everything was perfect, the soft bed, pillow, cover upwards, and somebody showing attention and affection for him. However he still had a faint sick sense crawling inside. "What's wrong?" Amy whispered with her eyes closed noticing him move slightly every few minutes.

**Remember the name Josh anyone? No? Then read **_Sonic the hedgehog: Dragonia_** which is volume 4 of this whole, entire, really long story – which needed volumes. I basically told all the re-caps of every 14 volumes (I said 13 but I'm doing an extra one) to people and they liked them and said I should become an author in the future however I'm more into being a scientist this is just a hobby to past and connect with people. I love exploding my friends' mind when I explain my story, it's so complex, even the basics are. I don't know how I store all the info.**

**They said how are people online going to follow what you want them to know it's so complex. I said that I'll take baby steps with them, and complex is interest isn't? The only complex bits I can see are my trilogies of twists and plots. I can't wait to reveal all the secrets to hard to keep in, but life is mean so there (That's why most of my OC's have really mean lives). I experience a bit of things which makes it easy to write down feelings of a tragic moment.**

**~[R&R!]~**


	20. Back To Normal (Almost)

**SORRY guys this isn't a new chapter I just changed the first chapter with a sneak peek for interest reason please pardon and review the first chapter it's very short and attractive.**

**Do any of you know what conscience and subconscience means, briefly it's how the mind works and the subconscious is where the memory is stored but not thought of and conscience you are aware of the thought.**

**Chapter 19-Back To Normal (Almost)**

"Can't get to sleep." He whined

"Anything bothering you?" she asked

"A bit not much." Amy turned him round stroking his quills – gently, Sinnos felt at ease as she kissed him on the forehead he had a strange but pleasant emotion towards it. He looked up at her when she stopped moving, thinking she was asleep. He couldn't quite give a word to explain her beauty, he wanted to get closer to her while he wrapped his arms round her. A sudden desperation to cling onto her mentally captivated him. Sinnos didn't become aware that he'd fallen asleep in Amy's comfort, and her heart beat slow breathing motion showed that she was still there.

~Sinnos' Dream/Past~

It was all white in the room including the bed, the wall, the windows everything. So was the cot next to the pink hedgehog who lay in agony and in the white hospital bed, from which she had never left for a week. She had long quills and long front quills with amber eyes. Her meal dish full and her jug of water without a drop taken out. No a meal had been touched or consumed. There was a non-stop crying from a newborn baby which was lying in hunger. The hedgehog took a deep breath and reached to pick her child up. He sat up from her sickening position, she soothed him back to make him belch. _"Burp." _She smiled at the cute and innocent sound. She looked up as she seen a male hedgehog sat by.

"Amelia, I told you not to bother. You're going to stress yourself." He concerned putting the baby in the cot and making her go on her backside.

"I want to touch him...I can't resist he's...too soft." She breathed heavily, he took her pale, cold hands near the baby's cheek as she smirked. Over time she was losing more of her colour and going paler by every passing second. "Kiy, can, ask, something?" she cut her sentences to say her few words as quickly as she felt like sleeping.

"Go on." Kiy said while having a grip on her wrist carefully, she took five minutes to say her line

"Remarry." She quietened

"Remarry?" Kiy wanted to neglect it

"Father said." She squeaked

"But..." the nurse shuts his mouth since Kiyr knew her farther's dead, Kiy scrutinizes the sandy coloured squirrel with long, tied, black hair.

"You can't handle him and do your job. Don't...tell him...I'm gone...give him suppor..." she stopped, Kiy looked up at her, her eyes once glowing, spontaneous, bright amber were crusted in deep darkening. Her speech unexpected to a halt and her mouth still open to finish (finish? There is no path there). The child began to cry like it had a chained-soul-relationship with her.

"Amelia? Amelia."

Silence.

He started to sob, a lining of water appeared, the child cries louder, he picks him up, Kiy didn't know whether to be happy or miserable. He gazes at his child, seeing his features, as all parents' commented on how their child is beautiful, he captured his mother's eyes on his young and full of life face. No matter what he did he couldn't handle his child properly.

The nurse takes him off his arms, and checks on the baby "He needs a change." The squirrel said and just like that there was quite.

"Sorry I didn't get your name." He was interested

"Talisa." Replied the squirrel

~End of Sinnos' Dream/Past~

Sinnos's ear twitched thought of hearing a sound; but then thought it was just in his head. To his remark he finds that his eyes felt wet, not in realization of the dream. At these types of dreams were old memories that can't be naturally held by the conscious mind and discarded at ease and remained at the bottom his subconscious mind. Sinnos was itching to go see what was making the very vexing _buzz_ noise that came to a rhythm. He slides out of her comfortable hold intending to get back. It gets louder, and louder as he approaches the window. He could only see that at a distant building the alarms were going off. Pounding the air with banging noises.

EGGMAN

Eggman was still in his pajamas as he ordered the two robots to get back on whatever the thing was. "Umm Dr. Eggman would you mind with the...err..." Decoon pointed to his clothes. As soon as he noticed the slightly embarrassing clothes he quickly changed.

"Doc do you know what that is?" Shadow wriggled a question

"That's what I want to know. Where's Leo?" Eggman could see everyone but him

"He was sick and when I came back to him that thing pounced on me." Rouge explained

"That could only mean that Leo..." they all listened carefully "Had been eaten." Vocoon said

"Idiot!" Shadow whacked him "There's only one suggestion...and that's the fact he must've changed form."

"Change form? How'd we change him back?" Rouge turned to Shadow, Shadow turned to Vocoon, Vocoon turned to Moccon, Mocoon turned to Decoon, Decoon turned to Eggman, Eggman looked as they all pinned him

"O.K I'll think of something."

NOVERIA

Noveria could sense a disturbance, within a domain but yet she was busy with her own doings. Another blast sparks of rubble around her. As the enemies were getting closer to the civilians, she had to make her battle quick as normal she had multiple things with her hands, which made things difficult for her at times. She quickly ducked as the missiles swooped past her. She them looked at a brunette Koala "Josh! Do you think you could handle on your own?!" she yelled over the noise

"Huh?!" he couldn't quite catch what she was saying as she repeated "I don't think so there's too many of them!" he said as she signs

"Let's take them down double quick."

SONIC

Sonic was not in a good mood to wake up for anything but a hero's got to do what a hero has to do. As he jumps out of bed, opens the door with fast motion and invades Amy's room from her sudden scream. Amy had Sinnos behind her as his fur stuck up from shock, and so did Sonic's as soon as it came straight up in his face. Sonic hastily snapped back from it before it could claw him.

"What is that?" Sonic thought

"Soniku get it out of here." Amy said holding Sinnos away from it

"Sure thing." Sonic did a homing attack from all angles

"Don't break anything." Amy warned

"I-I'll try not to." Sonic said while jumping over its assault, it growled and pushed him aside, and then targeted Amy. It leaped at her, Amy was sweating, it was so close until she struck it with her hammer. It got a bruise from her hammer, but shook it off and got back to its feet as Amy took a step back.

It goes for another "Oh no you don't." Sinnos smacked his head to where Amy had Sonic joined in for a synchronised homing attack, it knocks them both outside breaking the wall and sending them flying. It follows them and its huge hands aim for a strike but Sonic moved swiftly out of the way. Sinnos went for another smack on its head as it got vexed with him and punched him aside. Sonic quickly defends; spindling its second assault away from Sinnos.

TAILS

"_What's going on I can't get to sleep?!" _Tails was annoyed and steamed from his lack of sleep _"Whoa! What's that thing?" _

"Tails a little help here here if you please." Sonic said seeing him as it has him in a tight spot

"Sure Sonic!" chucking a ring

"Thanks." Sonic appreciated before going in a spin dash as fast as sound; it jerks forwards as Sonic hits the thing. Sonic goes for another only to get caught and the thing had Sonic in its palms while spinning.

KNUCKLES

"What is going on down there?" he jumps down and runs in the direction of the commotion. He flies to where he could see the lights and loud alarms he lands in Eggman's territory suspecting the eggbots should be out by now; but none had arrived _"Odd."_ He thought before sweeping back on a wall to see Shadow and Rouge running out "What are they up to?" he asks himself as he follows them.

"How do we know which way he went?" Rouge asked

"He has a chaos energy signature, I'm sure to sense it; to find him anywhere close." Shadow replied

"What made him go to this?"

"Don't know, let's just leave that bit for the doc."

"_What are they up to?" _Knuckles thought _"Better follow them." _

SHADOW

"He should be around here." Shadow ran to a curve and turned but soon quickly ducked before getting a hit by Sonic who went flying like a spiky clog. The fast motion of Sonic just went above Shadow and cut through a building. Shadow turns his head to his left shoulder to get punched in the face, Shadow stumbled back but still standing. It goes for him again But Shadow teleports behind and showers chaos spears on it. It stiffens as it's back burns up, once Shadow was done Rouge does her spin on it. It grips her by the legs and overthrows her to a side. Knuckles sees Rouge come right at him, he caught her before she touched the ground. Knuckles lungs her to her feet.

"How nice of you." Rouge smiled

"Don't get used to it that was just a one timer." Knuckles warned

"Sure." Rouge emphasized in a sarcastic way

"You think I'd go for a thieving bat like you?"

"Thieving? I'd say shopping with a credit card."

"Credit card." He rolled his eyes "Just admit you're a thief."

"C'mon you could've at least gave me two of those gems, you got seven and a beautiful, large, gorgeous, just-calling-my-name one." She gleamed and was with an expression of pleading

"No."

"Oh c'mon." She whined

"I said no."

"Fine." She crossed her arms while not wanting to look at him

"Rouge look there's something I want to tell you." Knuckles said

"What?" she still wasn't looking at him

"I think that you should know that I-"He was cut off as the thing pounced on him like Knuckles was its prey.

Rouge – wanting to know what he was going to say – pushed the thing over "How do you like that big boy?" she smirked. It hissed then looked for a more vulnerable target, as it caught sight of one. It ran off and Rouge also Knuckles tried to catch up to it. It was right in front of its target, the person struggled to defend.

Amy

It was slowly getting closer to her and was ready to leap onto her, Amy defended with her piko hammer. However by now it was like the thing was immune to her hits. It snatches her hammer off her and chucks it away making it dug into the ground, the shove made her fall to her feet. It was going for now, she closed her eyes waiting to feel something horrendous _"Were's Sonic when you need him?"_ Nothing happened she peeked to Shadow in front shaking while holding it off. Soon Shadow pounded it to the ground, Shadow breathed hard, as it didn't move anymore.

"I see it did get near to you." Shadow said to Amy

"Err, no it didn't." she dusted herself off "Thank you. Ahem, I guess." It grunted while moving it limbs, Amy shivered in fright and quickly hugged Shadow. Shadow made an unusual expression towards Amy's reaction on him. He dropped the fact that Amy was hugging him as he watched it getting itself up, it shook its head then thought of something a place to fight so it ran away from them. Shadow wanting to follow had to first get Amy off him, he gripped her should.

SINNOS

His jaw was left open, as he saw the two. He was having a really awkward daydream in front of him. A moments pause just seeing Amy and Shadow, Shadow and Amy _"...hugging?!"_ was all Sinnos was thinking. After he soon saw Shadow going off after the thing. _"Dad!" _he thought and speeded off looking around.

"Oh there you are! I was getting worried." Sinnos said

"There's nothing to worry about." Sonic said "Just that thing we saw."

"Right." Sinnos agreed Sonic could feel some agony around him

"Why don't we just go to bed?" Sonic desire for bed was more than a chilly dog

"'Kay." Sinnos agreed

NOVERIA

"O.K, it's clear now." Josh said

A guy was creeping behind Noveria, before she whacked him in the face "Now we're done. And now I can leave."

"Wait, you are coming back aren't you?" Josh asked

"As soon as possible, that's all I can say." She said before leaving him

"Great, I'm by myself – again." Josh muttered

**...**

Noveria arrived and much time had gone, as she can see from the night sky that was fading into dawn. She closed her eyes in search of him, her ear twitched towards the east. She reopened them and waited a while. The wind blew a slight breeze making her fringe flutter and her short purple hair the same. Her violet eyes moved to her right as she stood up. Something was approaching at a quick rate as growls could be heard of it, while it jumped into sight and thumped to the ground to grab her. Her fluent movement made it seem she had not moved at all but yet has. It shook its head as it went for her from its left side.

ROUGE

Shadow and Knuckles were behind as her as she flew above; searching for where it had gone. Time wasn't on their side at the moment as they had felt like they've been searching forever. They had to keep their energy up but soon panting began.

"Did you find him yet?!" Shadow yelled above to Rouge

"No!" she said looking down, big mistake and hit a tree, she fell into Shadow's grip

"C'mon we need to move." Shadow said while not stopping and just carrying her to save some time

"It's headed that way!" Knuckles pointed out while flying above them, Rouge was good enough so she flew next to Knuckles while Shadow jumped rock to rock below them in red and black fast flashes.

AMY

"Please Amy, it's gone, you can let go of me now!" Sonic whined

"Apologies." She said "But what should I do about my room it has a cracked wall? Maybe I can sleep with you?" Sonic was alerted by that and thinks, runs off, and back. Putting borders and fillers in the wall.

"There, it should hold up for the night, I'll finish it off in the morning." Sonic said as he left she sighs

"What's the matter?" Sinnos asked

"Oh nothing I'm just by myself." Amy closed her eyes being with no one at the moment. Sinnos looks at her from the doorway. Amy could feel somebody hugging her, she hugged back digging her hand in his quills. She like him and he liked her back, maybe even loved as family.

NOVERIA

"Look snap out of it, I know you can control it!" Noveria yelled at it but it didn't listen to her. It strikes below as she shoots up above it with a thump, and clawed it. It stumbles backwards, then shook its head looking back at her. It approaches her as he slides to punch its hip with a double strike of both hands which waved through the air once grips the floor with it's large hands which dug the ground for friction to slow it down from going too far away. It soon notices it had revealed a chaos emerald under the earth. It was staring at it was was Noveria then they both looked at each other wondering if they were going to get it.

Noveria sprints towards the emerald, it gallops while checking her rate of getting there first. They were each coming so close to it, they both gripped it at the same time, both struggling to take it out of the other's possession.

"Give it here!" Noveria yelled at it, it just growled showing it's sharp teeth. They were having a tug-of-war with the emerald. Noveria yanked for it to come to her side, it yanked and it came to its side. They couldn't help each other, the force of them pulling eventually slipped out of their grip and fell in the river.

"At least he won't get it." Noveria said as she saw the emerald disappear into the waters, it growled angrily and shoved her in. Noveria swims to the top "Oh he's getting it!" she fumed that fact her hair got wet. Noveria dodged all his attacks on her at the final thrust of it's punch she swept behind him and jabbed his back. It howled in the burning sensation. It started to show heavy breathing and shaking until it knelt to the ground. It twitched and kept one eye open, from it's strange moments shown outside it.

"There, there, that wasn't too hard was it?" Noveria said but no response "O.K suit yourself."

"Argh!" It wanted to grab her a tear her apart but landed on its stomach as it's hand stretched towards her at a very slow pace. She leaves it lying on the floor.

SHADOW

"There he is!" Knuckles said seeing Leo afar, his body laid still on the ground. His arms dangled and his legs carelessly crouched as his head was lifted and his mouth half open, with his eyes closed.

"He definitely looks out." Rouge said, her expression quiet dropped

"I guess you better take him back." Knuckles said not being able to do much

"Will do." Shadow chaos controlled back to the eggman base, after a short while placed him on the bed and shut the lights off.

~Dream/Past~

Leo opens one eye and groans, he closes it and sleeps; but then thought he saw someone shadowing over him. He opens both of them to see some shoes; he follows to see a white squirrel although her face was darkened from the highly intense sunlight behind her. Leo didn't want to bother with her and continued to sleep even though she was standing above him; that's how beaten down he felt inside. Outside parts of his fur way teared and some blood scars and scratches coated him, the squirrel took a sharp hook out of him as quickly as she could, Leo could merely say _'Ow!'._

"Wake up!" she ordered, seeing his response very limited she shook him inside out "Wake up!"

"Leave me alone I don't want to be disturbed." He coiled up, like any other person who was too tired to go to school

"Oh just get up." She chucked him into the pond of the Water region to where there were loads of water spots around which once made the place once a beautiful water work

"Argh...I'm...drowning." Leo sunken into the water but raised himself to yelp, the last word was half bubbles in the water before he couldn't go up for air anymore

"Now will you listen?" she tugged him out of the water, he was dripping as he coughed a million times

"What do you think you're playing at?!" he was getting a little scared, but covering it

"Oh dear! Can't you remember anything yesterday?" she pushed on to what her visit was all about, his face was blank as snow "The Water region had a blitz!" she got impatient, his lips got wavy and a line of tears appeared "Oh drat! No, don't cry." After the very sentence of saying not to cry he did the opposite.

"Daddy where are you?! Daddy! Daddy I'm scared! I'm scared daddy where are you?! Where are yoooooooooooou?!"

"Sit quietly!" he continued "I'll chuck you into the arena if I have to! _Ugh! I was never good with kids, they're so annoying!"_ the squirrel thought; Leo tried to hold it as tough as he could "good." She said as he was quiet. "Now you're coming with me."

"I don't go with strangers."

"I'm not a stranger."

"I don't even know your name."

"I'm Noveria; there I'm not a stranger now." They started to have a tantrum

"I want my mum!"

"You cannot see her because she's no longer around."

"Yes she is; she's at home." He ran off

"Come back!" she went after him by teleporting, seeing Leo later coiled up sobbing in his dead mother's arms. She didn't disturb.

"Mom it's morning wake up, mommy? Mom, you found me I'm right here."he soon frowned

"Come on, I don't have time for this." Noveria whined

"_Shh!"_

"_Shh? _You don't _shh_ me."

"_Shh!_ don't disturb mum; she's sleeping."

"No she's not."

"Yes she is."

"Who are you trying to fool me or yourself? I'm not going to waste anymore time." Noveria she grabbed him, moves onwards

"Johan!" Noveria called

"You called?" Entered a male brunette koala with black tilted ears and sky blue eyes

"Got someone I want you to take a look at." Noveria meant Leo

"O.K." Johan turns to Leo; little discussion was between him and Noveria till she left "Where does it hurt?" he asked at first and no reply "Well I guess I should get you cleaned up." He was about to wipe him down till Leo moved away on purpose "Do you want me to help you or what."

"I want to go home." Leo whined

"At least let me help you get better for all I know your cuts are going to get infected." He raised an eyebrow Leo didn't know where to trust

"I don't your help to go away from me." Leo pushed away

Johan knelt to his height "Look I know it's tough for you but we can still make amends starting here." He softened

He sniffed "O-O.K" he exposed his body to him for healing, as he bandaged him while he sat on the bed provided

"Done, now take it easy." He said laying him down as he left, then Leo noticed a young koala about the same age as him.

"Hi my name's Josh and you are…?" said the young koala, Leo didn't feel like saying or replying anything to him. Josh tilts his head regarding him. Just then he had wanted to think of making a runner because all he wanted was to be was with his parents and that was all he wanted; at this point nothing else for him to consider, certainly not any friends.

~End of nightmare/past~

**Wow this is long I worked hard on this really long chapter so please R&R and I'm sure the chapter 17 and 18 coming together was good so don't think I took so long because I did two chapters together. I'm on track meaning I upload every fortnight I might have made some changes to chapter one.**

**~[R&R]~**


	21. Am I In Love?

**Big thanks for those who are following I appreciate you guys :) Also I'm liking the fact that every time I upload I get a new follower I am so glad with the progress I'm making and extra gratitude for those who have reviewed. I'm sorry for the very late uploade things having been every and events have taken place both fortunate and unfortunate. Anyway let get on with it...**

**Chapter 20-Am I In Love?**

It was a great day for going out as Amy and Sonic were off (apparently on a date) Sinnos was left with Vanilla and Cream for a day. Cheese and Vanilla were in the middle of making lunch while the two were playing with each other outside.

"C'mon on Cream I'm sure you can run faster." He gripped her hand through the fields and tugged her along with him

"No wait, slow down, I can't run that fast." She panted going as fast as she could "I'm tired." She lay on her back on the ground looking up at the clear blue sky – so perfect. Sinnos laid back as well on the lush grass. Cream got her breath back and her eyes captured on the flowers as she picked them.

"You always like flowers don't you?" Sinnos said as he sat up

"Love them and they're beautiful." She sniffed one

"Like you."

"Pardon?" he went too fast for her grip on it

"I said…" he blushed "Like you…" his voice quietened as his face was near enough to hear what he said, she was getting nervous.

"You think...I'm, beautiful?"

"Well...yeah. More than that…" he came closer looking right into her bright brown eyes which clearly matched with his shining amber ones. That's what he thought a _match_. He leaned forward to tell her something tension was building around his shy face. He took one as her small hand and his voice was right next to her ear "I love you." He whispered. Cream felt like she had a realsed spring inside her, the sway of her sudden fuzzy feeling deepened harder as he kissed her and wrapped his arm round her waist.

He was surprised she was kissing him back while she held and gripped his face. A breeze swept past them as his quills fluttered and so did Cream's fur. The air took some of the flowers to touch past them. He didn't admit it but he liked to be loved by someone; from anyone who'd show it to him. No one was there, no one to ruin the moment _just them two together._

...

BEEP!

"Whoa!" Sinnos abruptly fell out bed hitting the floor; he groaned while he rubbed his backside "Ugh, what a dream… no nightmare, wait I can't call Cream a nightmare, neither can I call kissing her a dream" he shook his head "… or can I?." He was confused and actually missed the moment of being loved; something that would always take his 24 hour stress away as his mind was full of hidden, miserable thoughts. He signed as he crawled back up in bed. He glanced on his alarm clock which said 7:00 AM "Who wakes up at this time of the day?" he whined and fell back asleep in his dream.

...

He slightly opened his eyes while he kissed her, her features completely changed he was looking at someone totally different. He played with her shoulder-length brunette hair and rubbed her back. Her eyes were closed and he moved his hand along her neck as he could feel that she was wearing some sort of medallion. He broke the connection of their lips and kissed her jaw to her neck. She hugged him and revealed her ice-blue eyes that were hidden under her eyelids. She was sobbing Sinnos couldn't understand why she was, neither did he know her. "Don't." He whispered. Her misery was far too great for her to stop as she thumped hard with loud sniffs.

"Don't leave me." She said

"I'm not." Sinnos had no control over his own body but had let his motion and body flow

"If you go...out there...he'll kill you for sure." Her hard uncontrollable sniff disturbed her speaking

"We had tough times before this; it's just another."

"No it's not! Our whole team is dead except for Josh."

"Then he'll take care of you when I'm gone." Sinnos said ever so harsh without realizing

"When you're gone?!"

"That's not what I meant." Sinnos realized it came out wrong

"You're not leaving!" she wanted to imprison him inside but held back by a male koala, with brunette fur a gray eyes. "No! Let go Josh!" she ordered, he did listen but just gave a slow nod to Sinnos saying he will do it to her. He nodded back feeling guilty of it happening to her, how could of him even come up with something like that and ditch her so dishonestly. Sinnos turned to the doorway. She was screaming under Josh's hand that was covering her mouth, she was hard to keep steady. Sinnos went through the doorway as the sun shines on him and the light around him made him fade into it as he disappeared out of vision.

AMY

"C'mon wake up!" She yelled at him; he just dug his face away from her "Sinnos."She pouted and rolled her eyes "Sinnos if you don't get out of..." she couldn't as he speeded off out of bed from the middle of nowhere "Well that was unexpected. He never wakes up that quick." Amy thought she came down stairs "Sinnos you alright?" she asked seeing him having breakfast the spoon still in his mouth.

"Fine." He said in an upbeat voice

"Sinnos…" she narrowed her eyes on him

"I'm fine." He said vexed with all her questioning "I'm going out." He wanted to go away

"Ah now you hold it there young hedgehog." She nipped him by the neck before he could runner

"What now?" he didn't want to stay long

"Sonic and I are out of the house and you're staying with Vanilla for the time being."

"Great! I mean...O.K."

EGGMAN

Eggman was in the middle of carefully putting one drop of liquid into his formula until he was distured. "What are you doing?" Bukkun asked right in his ear the tilted his head "You look a little red Dr. Eggman." As Eggman looked like he was being boiled with steam coming out of his ears.

_Moments later..._

Bukkun was walking by himself wondering what made him so angry, he had a bandage going along his forehead and a patch on one side. He looked down until he fell on his backside having a flash of blue passing his face in quickness. Bukkun sat up "Hey!" he called out but the hedgehog was already gone and turned left. Bukkun quickly followed him to the end of the street. He caught sight of him with a pink hedgehog next to a tall rabbit.

"Thank you. I've been meaning to do the shopping." The tall rabbit says as Bukkun hid

"No problem Mrs." Replied the light shaded hedgehog

SINNOS

"Now I'll be back till evening to pick you up." Amy said

"O.K take all the time you need." Sinnos smiled

"Any problems just call me." Amy informed Vanilla

"I don't that's necessary, but alright." Vanilla said as they waved bye to Amy

"Where's Cream?" Sinnos asked straight after Amy had gone off

"She's in the kitchen baking." Vanilla showed

Sinnos went over to be attracted by the fresh treats laid on the cooling rack. He looked around, slightest touch made him snap back as it was hot. "Be careful." Cream said taking out a new tray of fresh cupcakes.

"Right I'll remember that. You want to play?" he got to the point

"Right after we see Mr. Vector, he loves cupcakes."

AMY

"_Where the heck is Sonic he's going to be late!" _Amy though as she sadly hung by the pavement to where they were surprisingly meant to meet each other. Out of nowhere Sonic was in front of her "Am I late?" Sonic asked

"Do I need to answer that?" she said in a threatening way

"Calm down; I at least arrived. Let's start quickly; I'm a busy hog." He walked along side her

"Why don't we go to the park?" she suggested

"Been there." Sonic said in a bored tone

"The mountains?"

"Been there."

"The flower garden?"

"Been there."

"The lake?"

"Been there."

"How come you've been to so many places without me!" she yelled at him, he crouched one leg up in defense, she sighed "I know, what about the ice rink?"

"Wait there's an ice-rink?"

"It's settled then." She snatched him violently as Sonic struggled to walk upright with her. She literally forced the whole walk there and by the time they were there Sonic was out of breath. "Sonic, you're out of breath so quickly. How are you going to skate with me?" she said while getting some skates for her and Sonic (yes Amy knows Sonic's shoe size as she loves him so much)

LEO

Leo slowly opened his eyes as his first caption was the ceiling above him. He crouched slightly as he felt some pain running through his body as he felt unable of moving as such. He still had the feeling of sleep left over as his head was aching with the lack of it. He resisted his eyes to seal again, feeling his stomach consuming itself. He grunted as he struggled to sit up. He breathed out heavily as he accomplished his position. He wasn't in the mood for anything.

"I see you're awake." A sudden voice was heard; it was familiar but not so much, Leo turned to look at the person who was talking to him. The sight of the stranger wanted to make him jump out to the figure but the pain drew him back from doing so.

"What do you want?" he said getting out of bed

"Oh nothing much just a signature."

"Signature? For what?" he narrowed his eyes on the white squirrel

"For important matters."

"I'm not signing anything I don't know of." He wanted to end it at that

"You are going to." She pushed

"No I'm not." he growled "I'm not in the mood Noveria!"

"Neither am I." She kept her voice the same in case anyone heard her talking to him

"Just leave me alone!" he didn't even look at her as his head was facing the floor

"Humph, your wish granted." She hissed

"Leo who are you talking to?" Rouge asked as she came through the bedroom door, at which point Noveria had stormed off

"Nobody Rouge..." he muttered as he looks down everything seemed dim and almost black as his brain felt like it went shut down for a millisecond

"I heard you..."

"It's nothing."

"You can't hide it, you were yelling, something wrong?"

Leo had everything wrong around him he thought that Rouge's question was pathetic, "Can't you see?" his voice in annoyance "And why would you care?" he step passed her to leave without taking another look at her

"You don't have to be so rude." she said while he was passing by

"And you don't have to pretend to care for me." he ran out of the room leaving Rouge to cross her arms and stare from where he had left off, she was offended by what he said.

ROBOTS

"We're finished!" Decoe said in accomplishment as they built Eggman's new machine. It was rather tall and ice blue, as always with an ugly logo to imitate Eggman's face. It had limbs, one arm with a shield the other with a sword, all made out of reinforced steel and complex circuits and wiring for its main function to cause a bit of terror.

"Finally we can rest." Mocoe sat in such a rush

"Not yet we have to tell Dr. Eggman." he said while Mocoe sighed heavily " !" he bellowed as he slams the door open to at which point Eggman's chemicals collapses onto him: making him steamed.

"Uh oh." Mocoe muttered, just when he was about to smash Decoe into smithereens "We finished the blueprint you gave."

"Finally I can grab the last ingredient of my formula." Eggman smirked as he looked at his newly built machine from a camera screen. "This would do fine, sent Freeze Prawn to turn Sonic into a popsicle, before finding the last ingredient."

"Yes Dr. Eggman." they both said launching the new machine to it's assighment. Decoe sweats thinking that Eggman had forgotten his anger before.

"Where's Bukkun?" Mocoe asked as he hadn't heard of him as Decoe shrugged

BUKKUN

He sat there watching the two play. Every time he caught Sinnos having the slightest affection for her made him grow with envy. Every time he wanted to get out there he'd back away in fright and become nervous. He started to stare at Cream seeing her unique face, small nose, bright brown eye, fluffy fur, cute small mouth and her outfit. He kept thinking over the same things in his mind.

CREAM

Cream was playing with Sinnos as they walked over to Vector's house. Sinnos was running around looping around the trees making them bend from the force of the wind hitting against them. Cream tried to catch up to him but she was easily out of breath from a short amount of sprinting. Her face was full of rose like red as she was sweating, her heart burning extremely faster than a hummer bird's wing. Team Choatix was having a nice talk and lunch with Vanilla as they sat down on the bench outside enjoying the Sun.

"You make the best cakes!" Charmy said stuffing himself

"I can't take all the credit my daughter did some too." Vanilla smiled

"I love it when you smile." Vector said "Would you like anything Mrs. Vanilla?" he offered

"I'm fine, I'm glad all of you are enjoying yourself."

"You are so kind." Espio merely gasped

SINNOS

They were playing in the clear fields. Cream sat as Sinnos came next to her "I wonder where Amy went today." He said

"Oh she's on a date with Mr. Sonic." She sweetly informed him

"DATE!" he almost fell on his back

"Yeah."

"How'd she convince him?"

"No idea."

"Why don't we go a little further… just to that tree over there?"

"I can't run anymore." She was sitting

"C'mon on Cream I'm sure you can run." He gripped her hand through the fields and tugged her along with him

"No wait, slow down, I can't run that fast." She panted going as fast as she could "I'm tired." She lay on her back on the ground looking up at the clear blue sky. Sinnos laid back as well on the lush grass. Cream got her breath back and her eyes captured on the flowers as she picked them.

"You always like flowers don't you?" Sinnos said

"Love them and they're beautiful." She sniffed one

Those words struck him as he froze for a few seconds, his mouth slightly open "Y-yeah." He hesitated.

"You alright Sinnos?" she asked

"Fine." He gave an obvious lie

"Sinnos, what's wrong? You can tell me." She moved closer to listening to him

Sinnos was getting more uncomfortable, as he sweated from tension not the Sun's heat. _"What do I tell her?" _he repeated so many times in his mind as he was panicking. He looked at her, big mistake. They were staring at each other _"It was just a dream not my real feelings." _One side told him _"But what if they were?" _the other side said. He started to have an argument mentally; splitting his ideas in two. "Cream…" he started off _"You're making yourself look like a fool don't, it's not real...Go on say it, you know you want to!" _he was stiff making a hard decision.

"Sinnos…?" she asked noticing he had moved or spoke in a while, he held his hand trying to get his attention, making him blush. Time moved fast as Vanilla called them. They heard her calling them as Sinnos raced down to her. "It's time for us to go back home now." she already had her things packed in the basket for going back.

"Already?" Sinnos thought

"You can still play at my house." Cream smiled

"O.K I guess that's fine." he lowered his opinion

"Hope to see you again Mrs. Vanilla." Espio said

"I will; another time." she assured as she walked out with Cream and Sinnos and on the pathway back. Cream was stopping time to time at the different flowers she was looking at. There, a golden yellow one sticking out of the lush green leaves. It had lining of a light shade of pink tinted on the tip of the petals which merged nicely to the yellow mains of the flower as it soon came to the brightly coloured green stem, from which Cream had picked it from with her small hands. She took a large sniff into it as the beautiful scent filled her nose, she gave a sigh of glee, Sinnos smirk secretively despite his thoughts and feelings about her. Cream saw a beautiful butterfly flying by as she captured it in its presence, looking at it in detail. She went to catch it as she reached up, Sinnos saw she was getting a little far from Vanilla.

AMY

Amy was skating with Sonic as you can tell from his face he wasn't enjoying it much. They were doing a few rounds in the ice-rink, Sonic keeping his gaze elsewhere. Whereas Amy looking where she was going and Sonic, noticing he wasn't so engaged. Amy gripped his hand, Sonic shoot his gaze at it, but did not turn his head - giving a little raise of his eyebrow. Mainly wishing he was somewhere else rather than here. Her little affection didn't make a difference and she lets go and skates ahead while doing some curves as she went along. Sonic just watched and caught up as she slowed down. He still didn't get the massage so she skates backwards.

"You showing off?" he asked in curiosity

"Maybe." She didn't answer properly, he skates past her as he freely did some styles, Amy has done some more but in better quality than his. Sonic started to engage and became more of his competitive side as he does some air moves.

CREAM

"Cream I think we should go back." he wanted to put a hand on her shoulder for attention but a Chao came came in front which made him cover the Chao's face by accident "Whoops, sorry Cheese." he said but the real Cheese came up which at this point looked like there were two of them. Sinnos looked from one Chao to the other, his expression full of confusion. "Err...Cream why are there two of Cheeses." He wondered, cream just laughed a little

"Do you think Cheese is the only Chao in the world?"

"Yes. No. I don't know." He was too confused

"There are loads of Chaos out there, sometimes they look the same sometimes different but they're all wonderful and sometimes become our friends forever."

"Like Cheese."

"Chao chao!" Cheese exclaimed, Cheese started to talk to the other Chao, the Chao seemed upset as Cheese followed the miserable Chao.

"Where's Cheese going?" Sinnos asked as Cream shrugged and followed along with Cheese, they pushed past some of the bushes

"I seriously think we should go head back."

Cream ignored him completely "Sinnos look at this..." she said in a happy mood, he took a glance at the Chao colony

"W-wow there's so many of them." He said as they flew next to the two strangers, Cream smiled at him as he patted one of them, he smiled back. The Chaos came too close to them as the two bunched up together having less space between each other. "I guess they really like us..." he said with a small stare at her. He saw her caring and gently hugging a Chao, a small kiss on its forehead. Sinnos' cheek felt a bit of fuzz _"I wish I was that Chao...What did I just think? Shot that out." _

"They're _so_ cute." Cream said glaring at him

"Y-yeah." he sighed as he moved out of the Chao huddle, Cream grabbed his wrist wondering what was on his mind, his fur instantly shot up as he got more nervous.

SHADOW

Shadow was outside as he was sent by Eggman to find a chaos emerald that was hidden deep in a temple of ruins. It would be much easier to have a single person alone to go rather than an army in case it collapses. "I hope the Doc was right about this place." He said to himself as he saw the ruins in front of him.

The place was made of stone, very irregular from each other. There were no straight lines connecting them and some holes to where the bricks used to be. Large pillars surround it sides with detailed pictures and ancient writing that was hard to understand. The rubble felt powdery, and the sand was smooth. The sound of the water falling made it sound like it was consuming the ground. The arc was connected at the top of it as Shadow looked at it. The fallen doors and walls had already blocked some entrances.

KNUCKLES

Knuckles was laying asleep with a small green leaf in his mouth, and his arms behind his head. The master emerald had been always in its place as Knuckles found the sunlight covering his entire body. He breathed out in pleasure as he was relaxed, he noticed that someone was shading his sunlight. He opened one eye to see who it was. He shot up seeing who it was. "Rouge what are you doing here?!" he alerted

"You know we never had the chance to finish our conversation..." she glared at him

"What do you mean?"

"You said you wanted me to know something but you were cut off."

"When?"

"Yesterday!"

"Alright keep your fur on, now I remember." she listened "I want you to know that I you'll never get the master emerald."

"That's it?"

"Yep." he said seeing her steamed face, suddenly frighten to what she would do, then he noticed some snow from afar, he started at it.

"What are you looking."

"Snow."

"Snow? You're in the middle of summer!" she said as Knuckles grabbed her by the shoulder and twirled her around to see it

"Something must be up with that Egghead again." Knuckles ran as Rouge looked at the master emerald unguarded "And you're coming too." he tugged her as she frowned

SHADOW

"I hope the Doc was right about this place." Shadow told himself as he looked down into the water that looked very clear; enabling him to see his reflection in it. "Maybe it was a fake signature..." Shadow enters the ruin; he does he finds an emerald on the floor "An emerald?" he thought as he picked it up, then another one comes as it fell from somewhere "Another?" he looked at the source of the fallen emerald as his face was in surprise as there were mountains of emeralds just before his feet. They were all glowing and shining making the place seem very bright for his eyes giving a vivid vision. "What are these emeralds doing here?" he walks to the pile and picks one up..."hang on a minute these are shaped differently." Shadow noticed as it was more diamond-like and stretched out, "Looks more like a crystal." Shadow said; chucking it away. He knew that he'd have to check more closely if he would to find the emerald.

He started to dig into it the pile as something was moving in another pile; Shadow was unaware of it. It's purple tail with a flat white end peeped out of the crystals, it grunted and Shadow thought he heard something. It sniffed and Shadow was curious, as he walks over. It opened its eyes as it was a dark lavender colour, no black pupil just a plane lavender colour, Shadow almost reaches the thing in sight. It yawns as its white teeth look like a shark's and curved, clearly showing it was carnivorous; it turns its head having Shadow right in front of it. Shadow instantly moved back in a flash in a sonic second he was in a fighting stance. It raised it's purple paw with its long pointed black claw. "What is this thing?" he asked himself, the crystals falling off its back as it groaned. "The emerald is near." Shadow said sensing it stronger. The beast glared down at him as it walked closer to him, Shadow made the first move of chaos spear.

SONIC

The two were still on their so-called date; but now it seems that this has gone into more a competitive skate than a date, but Amy was fine with it as long as Sonic was with her and actually had been around her enough to say in a conversation.

"Sonic slow down!" Amy yelled at him; Sonic stopped as she pants next to him

"Round two?" he asked, noticing that he was shivering "You cold?"

"I think they put the temperature less than they should have." she rubbed her arms

"C'mon let's go somewhere else." he said not wanting to stay in one place for too long

"O.K." she said feeling utter cold

As soon as Sonic took off his skates, he heard a familiar vial voice "Where are you rodent?! Too scared to face me?!" Eggman yelled

"Ames, you stay here while I'm gone." he said in a flash as he sped off, he went through the exit and regretted that he ran too fast as the whole street and pavement were iced, he slipped and kicked a dog in the butt while he fell on his back "I hate ice." he muttered

"Ouch." Amy said to herself seeing him fall "Oh Sonikku!" she said giving him skies

"Thanks Amy." he said using his skates, Amy smile faded seeing he was always busy with something.

EGGMAN

"I see you're still the same Sonic." Eggman glares at him

"You too." Sonic smirked, before searching a weak point on the robot "So what's the trash's name?" he asked

Eggman frowned before answering "Meet my new Freeze Pawn."

"Chilly." Sonic commented

"Exactly why I'm commanding it to turn you into a popsicle! Go Freeze Pawn!"

It shot out sharp icicles at Sonic as he easily dodged then, and stood back in his first position within less than a second. It had almost seemed that he hadn't moved at all, as there were no scratch marks or anything to give the slightest idea that he had been in battle. His eyes were closed as he muzzled his nose. "Is that all you got?" Sonic opened his eyes then looked at Eggman, his face was neutral. Eggman commanded a rapid assault as it to try to bury Sonic in shivering ice. It poured it out like an ice beam, straight at Sonic. Sonic leaps up to the head of it as he pointed the sharp blades of his skates at it, and does a scissor kick. Making the Freeze Pawn have an open head but it didn't fall apart. "This thing isn't too hard!" Sonic yelled before giving it another whack just then it it made an ice block out of nowhere as Sonic got hit by it and fell to the floor. It dropped the lock right over Sonic as the block smashed into pieces.

"What did you say?" Eggman chuckled "Oh wait you can't because you're no longer here." he continued to do his terrible laugh with so much force he became to cough.

"We haven't started yet, Eggman.."

"Wait?! How'd did the stupid hog survive?"

"I'm not Sonic I'm Knuckles." He shot up and dismantled the machine in a flick

"You-you-you..."

"Destroyed it." Knuckles finished, Eggman growl before taking a retreated "How many times do I have to tell you not to get so cocky?" he asked Sonic

"I didn't need your help." Sonic said getting

"You would've have been one pancake if it wasn't for me."

"I could handle it."

"What just happened back there then?"

"Nothing much."

"Admit it, you needed me."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"DID'T!"

"DID!"

"Now, now, now...boys let's not fight about this." Rouge said

"Don't get involved you could get hurt." Sonic said

"So you want to play rough is it." Knuckles was too annoyed and tries to strike at him, the two began a fight

Rouge sighs, Amy comes out of the ice-rink with a sigh as well. "I bet you're feeling the same."

"I am, I'm just going home." She said as Rouge nodded, Amy with a glum expression, the two guys were getting more aggressive

"Knock it off you two!" Rouge yelled

**This chapter is seriously long, but hoped you liked it and know why it took long. Again I like the support given from you people, I have very much improved my writing. Comparing chapter 1 and this one. Thank you all! Also but please don't forget to...**

**~[R&R!]~**


End file.
